Moving Forward
by junebuggnc
Summary: Takes place after Rafe is home and how Otalia moves forward joining their lives and family together. My wish on how Rafe should have reacted, A/U from there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moving Forward  
Author: Junebuggnc  
Pairing: Otalia  
Summary: Takes place after Rafe is home and how Otalia moves forward joining their lives and family together.  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic, I don't claim to be much of a writer, so any feedback will be welcomes.

Standard Disclaimer Ahead: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble . The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers.

Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Natalia's almost wedding to Frank. That was the day that both their lives changed, forever. They had admitted their love for each other; they knew that there would be obstacles to face and faced them they did, together. First, it was coming to terms with themselves and their relationship; then telling the kids and their friends and moving forward.

Ava's reaction was wonderful. Olivia had gone out to San Francisco to help Ava move into a bigger apartment. While she was there, Olivia confided in her oldest daughter about her relationship with Natalia and how it had changed from friendship to love, romantic love. Ava was a little shocked at first, mainly because of her mother's reputation for being a man-eater, that she was involved romantically with a woman. But that had all subsided as Ava listened to her mom talk about Natalia, she could feel and see the love that her mom felt for this woman.

Rafe, Natalia's son, his reaction was just the opposite of Ava's. He had just gotten out of prison and was trying to adjust to life with his mom again. Unfortunately, Natalia did not get the opportunity to tell Rafe herself about her relationship with Olivia.

It had been a week or so since Rafe was home; Natalia and Olivia mostly saw each other at work. One day Olivia suggested a picnic in the park so that they could spend some romantic time together. Natalia agreed, she knew that Rafe was going to be with Frank for most of the day (Frank agreed to be a mentor for Rafe as condition for his release from the halfway house). They chose the gazebo. It held a special place for them; it was where Natalia had confessed her feelings for Olivia. They had finished their lunch and were sitting on the blanket that was spread out on the floor of the gazebo with their backs up against the bench holding each other with their hands intertwined. They felt like teenagers, stealing kisses on the front porch hoping that their parents didn't see.

What they didn't know was that Rafe had finished early with Frank and decided to walk through the park on his way to Company to get something for lunch. As he walked past the gazebo (to the backs of Natalia and Olivia), he heard voices, giddy with happiness, love and the obvious smack of a kiss or two. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he recognized his mother's voice and Olivia's. He stood their frozen, not believing what he was hearing. Finally, he gathered the strength to move and entered the gazebo to confront his mother.

"Ma, what the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed. The lovebirds were shocked back to reality and quickly stood trying to gather themselves for the heated conversation that was about to take place.

"Rafe, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Frank." Natalia said.

"Apparently! So how long has this been going on? Ma, you aren't a… aren't…, you don't like women? You loved Dad and Frank."

Olivia had moved away from them; she wanted to stay close to support Natalia, but she wanted to give her space with her son.

Rafe was almost frantic, pacing the small area of the gazebo. Natalia begged him to calm down and let her explain. Finally he relented. Natalia began to explain how their relationship had grown and surprised the both of them when they realized their feelings went well beyond friendship and that they had fallen in love. She relayed how Olivia has made her happy, happier than she had even been before. Rafe listen with a blank stare on his face. Natalia wasn't sure if he was even really listening to her.

"Rafe, say something, please!" Natalia said desperately.

"What to expect me to say? That I am OK with this, that I approve. Well, I'm sorry I can't do that. I can't be here right now. I don't know when or if I'll be home tonight, so don't wait up." Rafe said as he exited the gazebo.

Natalia couldn't back the tears. Olivia was there holding her, comforting her.

"That could have been worse." Olivia said as Natalia sobbed.

Over the next few weeks and lots of talks between Rafe and Frank, Rafe began to see what his mom was trying to tell him. How Olivia loved her and made her happy. He began to see that Natalia was the center of Olivia's universe and vice versa. They were a family, Olivia, his mom and Emma (Olivia's youngest daughter). He realized he had not been there to see this family grow, he was coming into it after the fact. He watched Emma and how at ease she was with her two mommies. When Olivia and Natalia told Emma about the relationship, she was ecstatic; she did have a few pointed questions that any 9 year old would, but she took it in stride. Rafe finally realized that he needed to give them his blessing and that he truly did want his mom to just be happy, no matter whom it is that could do that.

Natalia's cell phone rang while she and Olivia were at work. "It's Rafe." She said.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey, Ma" "Ma, would you invite Olivia and Emma for supper tonight?" "I'm making dinner."

"Oh, you are." "Any special occasion?"

"Not really, just wanted to do something nice for you."

"OK, hang on, Olivia is here with me."

Natalia takes phone from her ear and covers the mouthpiece. "Rafe is inviting you and Emma for supper tonight; he's cooking." Said Natalia.

"Oh, OK, absolutely, Em and I will be there." Replied Olivia.

"Sweetie, she said yes. What time?" Natalia said to Rafe.

"OK, I'll be home soon."

"So Rafe said to be there at 6:30pm." Natalia told Olivia as she cross the room to her beloved. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia for a warm loving embrace and said, "Maybe he is coming around; he has been acting more like himself around us lately?"

Natalia did not want to get her hopes up, but it was hard not to.

When Natalia arrived home, Rafe was busy in the kitchen. He was making chicken enchiladas with rice and beans. Natalia offered to help; Rafe said no and suggested she go relax with a glass of wine in the living room. Promptly at 6:30pm, Olivia and Emma arrived. Upon entering the kitchen, Emma squealed and ran over to Rafe.

"Hey munchkin!"

"Rafe, thanks for inviting us for dinner. I missed you and being here at the farmhouse."

"I know, Em; I've missed you too."

Rafe glanced over to Olivia, who gave him a wink and a small smile. He told her to enjoy a glass of wine with his Ma in the living room and that dinner would be ready shortly. Olivia obliged and went in to the living room.

Olivia and Natalia barely had a chance to say hello much less talk about Rafe and the impromptu dinner when he called, "Dinner is served." It was mostly small talk and complements to the chef on a wonderful meal.

"May I be excused?" Emma asked.

"Sure, Jellybean." Was Olivia's reply. "Hey, munchkin, why don't you go watch some TV for a few minutes. I need to talk to our moms about something." Natalia and Olivia both looked at each other, a bit shocked, they had never heard Rafe refer to them like that before.

"So, first, I want to apologize for the way I have been acting the last few weeks. You threw me, big time. I just needed some time to take it in, to adjust." Rafe said.

"Rafe, you don't have to apologize for…." Natalia tried to interrupt.

"Ma, let me finish, please. I wasn't here to see what was happening between you and Olivia. I only knew what you told me, that you were marrying Frank. But Ma, on your wedding day, I knew something wasn't right, but I just couldn't figure out what. Yes, I was shocked to find you two making out in the park like a couple of teenagers. Believe me, that is not something you want to walk in on, especially when one of them is your mother. I have had the time to watch you and see what you were trying to tell me. Yeah, it a little weird to have your mom dating another woman, but heck, if the munchkin in there can deal with it, so can I."

Natalia was nearly in tears. About half way through Rafe's speech, her hand had found Olivia's openly. Rafe smiled.

"Ma, come on, Ma…don't cry. Ma, you… you both have my approval, my blessing, whatever. Ma, I just want you to be happy, that's all."

And with that, Natalia threw her arms around her son, hugging him, squeezing him. "Rafe, I am happy, you have made this the happiest day of my life. I love you, Raphael, so much."

"I know Ma, I know" Rafe said trying to catch his breath from his mother's bear hug.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that Rafe had accepted and approved of their relationship, Natalia and Olivia were ready to move forward and live openly. It didn't take log for the staff at the Beacon to realize that their boss and her assistant were more than just co-workers and friends. No one really seemed to care, because they valued their jobs too much to piss off the boss.

Olivia needed to tell Phillip (Emma's father); their relationship was strained at best. But Phillip had been working hard to regain Olivia's trust. Phillip had suspected that Natalia and Olivia's relationship was more than friendship, though to this point, Olivia had been denying it. Now she needed to inform him of the change in status of the relationship. When she did, Phillip continued to be supportive of the relationship. He could see that Emma was thriving under Olivia and Natalia's parenting.

Luckily, the rest of Springfield seemed to feel the same way….at first shocked, but then supportive, with the exception of Phillip's father, Alan. He was none to pleased to hear that the mother of his granddaughter was dating a woman.

Natalia and Olivia had now decided it was time to take their relationship to the next level. They had discussed the physical aspect of the relationship. Olivia wanted it, but wanted Natalia more, she offered to give up sex if that was something Natalia needed. Natalia made sure that Olivia understood, that giving up sex was not an option; she wanted Olivia just as much as Olivia wanted her.

It was getting more and more difficult to say good night, Olivia returning to the Beacon and Natalia to her farmhouse. For the last few weeks they had spent nearly every waking hour together. Olivia had to go out of town on business for a few days. They both dreaded being apart, but one of them would need to make this trip, work had to be done. Emma stayed with Natalia and Rafe at the farmhouse which she loved. This allowed Natalia some very much needed planning time for a proper homecoming.

Olivia was expecting to arrive home to the Beacon before supper time. She told Natalia that she was going to shower and change clothes before coming to the farmhouse for supper and to pick up Emma. Natalia, however, had other plans. Rafe agreed to watch Emma.

Natalia went to the Beacon she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when Olivia arrived. She had the security guard alert her when Olivia pulled into the parking deck. She started drawing a hot bath with Olivia's favorite scents. She had dimmed the light and had enough candles light in the room to start a small bond fire; also sprinkled around the room were several vases of fresh cut flowers. She had turned down the bed and sprinkled rose petals on it. She had room service bring up a bottle of Olivia's favorite wine chilled. Natalia has dressed into a pair of Olivia's silk pajamas; she poured the wine into two glasses and waited.

Then there was the tale tell sign of the click and beep; Olivia opening the door to her suite. As she stepped inside, she gazed over the room, how beautiful everything was especially her Natalia (dress in her own PJs). _Olivia thought to herself how much of a turn on it is to see Natalia wearing her PJs even though they are a bit long in the legs for her Natalia._

"Hey you. What's all this?" Olivia said.

"I wanted to give you a proper welcome home." Natalia said while crossing the room to Olivia's open arms.

The pulled away from each other, Olivia staring in to Natalia's dark brown eyes… "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. Rafe is watching Emma tonight." Natalia said as she led Olivia to the table where the wine was. Handing her a glass, Natalia said "here, for you my love. I have drawn you a hot bath. So go relax and I'll order us dinner."

"OK, I can do that, but I would enjoy it more if you were to join me?" Olivia said with her dark green eyes giving Natalia and equally come hither look.

"Why Ms. Spencer, just what kind of lady do you think I am?" Natalia said playfully.

"You, Ms. Rivera, are the one and only beautiful lady who loves me." Olivia said.

"That I am. I love you." Natalia said as she leaned in to kiss Olivia's inviting lips.

As they broke away from the kiss, Olivia said, "I love you, too. I best go, my bath is getting cold." And with that Olivia was off to the bathroom to enjoy the thoughtful bath that Natalia had prepared for her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the tub when Natalia knocked and poked her head inside to let her know that dinner had arrived. Olivia quickly got out the tub. Once out, she realized, she did not bring any clothes into the bathroom. A sexy mischievous smile came across her face. She finished drying off and put on her bath room, combed through her hair and brushed her teeth; then out the door to see what else Natalia had in store for them.

Natalia had room service prepare several of Olivia's favorites. Olivia didn't realize just how hungry she was. They sat and ate, enjoying the wine. Most of the conversation was how much they had missed each other and what they did to try to bypass the time. Finally when dinner was finished, Olivia took the room service cart out into the hall, Natalia mean while moved to the edge of the bed and waited.

When Olivia came back into the room she quickly put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and then walked straight over to Natalia. She took Natalia's hands in hers, brought them to her mouth kissing each one never once looking away from Natalia's dark brown eyes.

Olivia said in a low sexy tone, "Natalia, I love you. And if you are ready, I want to show you just how much. I want to make love with you."

A single tear rolled down Natalia's cheek. Olivia quickly wiped it away.

"Olivia, I never knew what love, true love was until I met you. You are a gift from God. You are my soul mate. I am yours mind, body and soul. Make love to me."

And with those last words, their lips crashed together loving, passionately. The kiss continued until they both had to come up for air. Olivia then began kissing Natalia's neck, she moved her hands slowly down Natalia's spine and around to her stomach. She pulled up on the pajama top so that she could touch Natalia's stomach. At this point she decided that she needed to see Natalia's breasts and she moved to take the pajama top off. Natalia willing assisted. Then topless, Natalia saw an expression she had never seen before on Olivia.

Olivia, the Olivia Spencer was speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" Natalia said seductively.

"Pretty much. You are so beautiful; there are no words to describe it." Olivia said in awe.

"Then show me, Olivia, show me."

They began kissing again and Natalia began working the knot on Olivia's robe. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Olivia was completely naked underneath.

"So, Ms. Spencer, were you expecting to get lucky tonight?"

"Hoping to, is more like it."

"Well, how do you think it is going?"

"I think it is going quite well, actually." Olivia replied as she pulled Natalia pajamas pants down in one tug.

She too was surprised to find that Natalia was not wearing any underwear. _Olivia thought, OK, so going commando in my PJs is even hotter. What are you trying to do to me woman?!_

Olivia lowered Natalia onto the bed and crawl in beside her, laying one leg over Natalia's so that it brushed up against Natalia's wet hot core. Olivia began kissing Natalia again; she moved her hand to massage Natalia's breasts. Olivia was working her way down. When her mouth reached Natalia's breast, she did not hesitate to take it in her mouth. This cause Natalia to let out a moan that was unmistakable as pleasure. Olivia now moving her hand down Natalia's stomach; Olivia could feel Natalia's stomach muscles trembling and contracting to her touch. Further down, Olivia moved, toward Natalia's wet opening. She started with two fingers, slowly pulsing. Natalia's body began to react and moved into sync with Olivia's. Olivia added a third finger and increased the speed of her thrusts. She could tell that Natalia was getting close. She wanted this to be special. Natalia's experience with sex was limited. Olivia knew that neither man would have taken the time or energy to attempt to pleasure Natalia, but Olivia would… thinking of only what she needed to do for Natalia. Olivia continued the thrusts and began using her thigh for additional leverage. Olivia knew this had to be Natalia's first real orgasm. Using her thumb, Olivia began to massage Natalia's clit. Natalia's moans were increasing too in response to what Olivia was doing. Now Natalia was screaming Olivia's name.

Then Natalia's body finally took over and released, she came. Olivia continued her thrusts as Natalia's body slowly calmed. Olivia removed her fingers and gazed at the young woman spent below her. She leaned over, caressed her cheek and said, "I love you, Natalia, forever and always." Olivia moved to cuddle with Natalia.

"I have never… I never knew that… Why did we wait so long to make love?" Natalia asks, speechless from the ultimate sexual experience that Olivia has just given her.

"I figured with your limited experience that you probably had never had a real orgasm. I wanted to give that to you." Olivia said lovingly.

"Oh, you did, believe me. I have never experienced anything like that before. It was unlike anything I had ever fantasized about." Natalia said cuddling closer to her lover.

They laid there for a while in each others arms. Slowly Natalia stirred. Olivia was on her back, Natalia at her side. She thought to herself, _it's my turn._ She started kissing Olivia's neck, just below the ear lobe. Olivia responded with moans of pleasure. Natalia shifted to move her leg over Olivia's and at the same time she started massaging Olivia's breast. Olivia became more aware of what Natalia was doing and responded in like. Natalia move her hand down. She wanted give Olivia the same pleasure. She found Olivia's opening with ease and slid two fingers inside, after a couple of thrusts, a third. Olivia was bucking with Natalia's thrusts. Natalia used the same method of leverage with her thigh. Natalia continued her thrusts; she could feel the muscles in her arm start to burn. She was not going to stop. Olivia had been screaming Natalia's name and then Olivia, finally said, "Natalia, please! Please!" Natalia knew now was the time, using her thumb she started massaging Olivia's clit. With each thrust, Olivia was screaming Natalia's name. Then she stopped as she came. Natalia reduced the speed and pressure of the thrusts as Olivia's body commanded. She exited and moved back up to Olivia, kissed her loving on the cheek. Then looking into those beautiful green eyes, Natalia said, "I love you, Olivia, forever and always."

"Thank you." Olivia said, short of breath.

"Thank you for what." Natalia replied.

"Thank you for showing me the difference between making love and having sex. Until you, I never knew that there was a difference." Olivia said as the tears started to flow.

"What are these tears for?" Natalia asked.

"Tears of happiness, tears of happiness." Cried Olivia.

They both then fell into a deep sleep, the best night of sleep that either of them have had in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 3

Olivia awoke startled by the ringing of the hotel phone. She answered only hear that it was a wake up call, 5:30am. She dropped the receiver trying to hang the phone up. She decided to leave on the floor and snuggle back with her Natalia. Natalia whispered, "Good morning, Sunshine." Olivia replied with a mumble of something incoherent. Natalia began kissing Olivia on the neck, Olivia was responding, slowly. When Natalia had moved her mouth to capture Olivia's, Olivia was fully awake now.

"So what do I have to do to be awakened every morning like this?" She asked.

"Just love me" was Natalia's reply.

"I think I can manage that" said Olivia.

"We need to get up and get to the farmhouse before the kids wake up" said Natalia trying to extricate herself from Olivia's embrace.

"Do we have to? It's so nice and warm in this bed. And it still dark outside." Begged Olivia.

"Think about how excited Emma will be to see you this morning. And besides, I have cleared both of our schedules for the day. Rafe will take Emma to day camp on his way to work. He's enjoying working at the Beacon. Up sleepy head, up!" Natalia said getting up after finally disengaging herself from Olivia's warm embrace.

Knowing that they will have more alone time was all the incentive Olivia needed. They got up dressed and went home to the farmhouse. That would be the last night that Olivia would spend alone without her Natalia. At Rafe and Natalia's request, Olivia and Emma moved back in and Olivia moved into Natalia's bedroom, their bedroom.

The next couple of months were wonderful. Living together as a family, doing all the things a family does. Rafe was really coming into his own. He had started out working with the grounds crew, but he showed an interest in the restaurant and began busing tables and delivering room service. He decided to wait until fall before starting at Springfield U. He had no clue what he wanted to do. Before his conviction, he had considered the military or law enforcement. But, now with a felony record, it would make either of those careers near impossible.

Olivia and Natalia were inseparable. Olivia had found the one and she wanted to make their relationship permanent, as permanent as you can get in a state that doesn't allow same-sex marriages. So it would have to be a commitment ceremony. She wanted to get matching rings, propose to Natalia and then plan the wedding of the dreams for all of Springfield to see. She also wanted the lives merged as much as possible, power of attorneys, medical POA, custody rights for Natalia for Emma and the Beacon franchise. Olivia wanted Natalia to have half of the Beacon. She had it all worked out in her head, now if she can just make it happen.

First, she wanted permission from the son to marry his mom. Natalia had just left for a meeting across town. Olivia called Rafe and asked him to come to her office.

Rafe knocked and stuck his head inside the door, "What's up?" he asked.

"Hey, come on in. I wanted to talk with you about something."

"OK, what."

Olivia got up, and starting pacing. She was nervous, but why. She and Rafe had settled their differences, he approved of her relationship with his mother. He could tell something was definitely up.

"Olivia, what is it? Is it Ma?"

"No, no, nothing like that, she's fine."

"OK, then what's got you so nervous. Come on. Just calm down."

"I'd like to see you calm when you are asking for someone's hand in marriage." _Damn it, Olivia, that's not how you had planned to ask him. UGH!_

Rafe was laughing now; he stopped when Olivia gave him one of those looks that could kill.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on, Olivia. Did you think I would say no and not give you my blessing?"

"Well, I don't know, I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Look, I know it was little rough when I first found out about you and Ma, but seriously the last few months have been great. I've never seen Ma so happy. You did that Olivia. You are the one that puts that beautiful smile full of dimples on my mom's face, everyday. That's all you. I'd be crazy to say no. So, yes, you have my blessing to ask Ma to marry you. Go for it."

He moved into to hug Olivia. She was trying not to cry. "Rafe, I do love you mother, so much. I didn't know I could love anyone the way I love her. I was hoping…would you go with me to pick out the rings? I want your opinion, please."

"Sure, when?"

"Now!"

"Now, but I am still on the clock."

"Don't worry, you have an in with the boss, come on."

Olivia was hoping to get the rings ordered and be back to the Beacon before Natalia realized she was gone. Seeing as Natalia knew her schedule down to the minute. It didn't take long at the jewelry store. Olivia found a ring that had a small diamond heart setting. On either side were to smaller diamonds. Olivia asks the jeweler if he could order a second ring so they would have matching rings. He said that this particular ring was hand made, locally and that there would not be a problem to get a second ring. She also asked the jeweler to change out the smaller diamonds for birthstones. One ring will have Olivia's birthstone and the other Natalia's. Rafe agreed with Olivia's suggestion. She leaves the jeweler with their ring sizes and the inscription for Natalia's ring. She pays deposit and also wants to include the cost to engrave Olivia's ring once Natalia has accepted her proposal. They leave in a rush and make it back to the Beacon with literally minutes to spare.

It would be at least a week or two before both rings would be ready considering the second had to be made; plenty of time for Olivia to make her plans. She knew what she wanted to do, a scavenger hunt that traced the steps of their relationship ending at the gazebo with candle light, dessert, coffee and two matching engagement rings.

It was the following week when the jeweler called, both rings were ready. Olivia was able to go by the jewelry store while running other errands. The rings were exquisite, more beautiful than she had ever imagined. She had made arrangements with all those involved with the scavenger hunt, Rafe and Emma would be staying at the Beacon for the night eating pizza and watching movies after being Olivia's little helpers with the scavenger hunt.

Friday morning finally arrived. Olivia had awakened early before the alarm went sounded; she turned it off. She spent nearly half an hour just watching her beautiful Natalia sleep, so peaceful without a care in the world. Soon they would need to get up. Everyone getting ready for work, Emma was to spend the day with her Dad. School still had a week or so to start. She leaned down to Natalia and placed a soft morning kiss to her lips. Natalia moved a little, but still did not roust awake. Olivia kissed her again, this time she pushed her tongue forward demanding entrance. This got the response she wanted, Natalia coming fully awake to find her beloved Olivia kissing her awake. After what seemed like the longest kiss they had ever shared, they broke apart.

"Good morning, princess" Olivia said in a low sultry voice.

"Morning, why have you never woken me up like that before?" Asked Natalia, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe today is special."

"Special, why?"

"Well, we have plans tonight, special plans."

"What plans?"

"It's a surprise."

"What? Don't I get a clue?"

"Nope, dress casual and comfortable. I've got some things to do this afternoon, so make sure you are here at 6pm." Olivia said getting up from the bed.

"Come back to bed, I want another morning kiss."

"I've got to get the Jellybean up, I'll check on Rafe, make sure he is up." And with that she was gone out the door, to start the day…the day that she proposes to her beloved Natalia.

Natalia could barely get any work done. Her mind was on the plans that Olivia had made. By lunch time, she had given up trying to get clues, Olivia was just ignoring her now, except for the occasional kiss that Olivia gave her, just to irritate her. Natalia considered trying to seduce it out of her; she knew that would be futile. Olivia is the queen of seduction. All that would accomplish is a pleasurable time of making love, though enjoyed by all, Olivia would not have budged.

Finally, 5pm! Olivia had been gone since mid afternoon. Natalia had no idea what she was up to or where she had been. She finished up, shut down her computer and headed home. When she got there, no one was home. There was a note on a kitchen table from Rafe, saying that he and Emma were staying at the Beacon for the night. Of course, now Natalia realized she should have been pumping her son for more info; though she doubted he would have given anything up either. She headed upstairs to change clothes. By the time she got back downstairs after changing and freshening up, Olivia was waiting for her in the kitchen. She was holding a single red rose; as Natalia came into the kitchen Olivia extended her arm to Natalia offering the rose, "For you, my love."

Natalia moved over to Olivia, pulled her into a kiss and took the rose, breathing in its fragrance and saying to Olivia, "I love you." Olivia responded, "me too, princess, me too."

"So how do I look? Is this casual and comfy enough?"

"Oh, yes. Perfect."

"So where are we going?" asks Natalia.

"You might say on a trip down memory lane." Olivia replied.

"OK, where do we start?" asks Natalia.

"Here." Olivia replied handing an envelope to Natalia.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter4

Natalia opened the envelope to reveal a card with a picturesque sunset. Inside was blank, so that Olivia could free form her thoughts and clues to the next destination.

It said: "My Natalia, I never knew what true love was before I met you. I thought I did, but my love for you eclipses everything I thought I knew about love. I honestly can't remember a time in my life that I did not love you. You saved my life first by giving me Gus' heart. Then when it appeared that Gus' heart would fail me too, you were there and your strength and prayers saved me again. Go to this place to find you next clue."

"Company!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Yes, Company. I'll drive." Olivia replied.

They climbed into Olivia's car and off they were to Company. Natalia was giddy with anticipation. The night had only begun.

When they arrived at Company, they parked and walked to the entrance. This is where Natalia saved Olivia for the second time. When it happened, they were in front of Company arguing or discussing loudly whether or not Natalia should take the job as Olivia's assistance. Natalia at first thought it was a hand out, but only after Olivia said that Natalia was her friend and the she needed her friend, asking her for a favor that Natalia had decided to accept Olivia's job offer. Then Olivia so rudely interrupted their conversation by having a heart attack and nearly dying. Natalia had screamed for help, Remy (an EMT) was inside Company. He started CPR and told Buzz to call for an ambulance. When Remy said that he couldn't find Olivia's pulse that her heart had stopped, Natalia began praying. She asked God to save Olivia and not take her from her daughters and from Natalia. Then Natalia remembered; Buzz kept a defibulater in the restaurant. Remy was thankful to see the equipment when Natalia brought it to him. He put the pads on Olivia chest, charged it and hit the button that provided the shock to Olivia's heart. They only needed one shock and her pulse was back.

Sitting on the bench in front of Company was a little white teddy bear with a Get Well Soon balloon tied to one wrist and another envelope tied to the other, addressed to Natalia. Natalia opened the envelope. This time, the front of the card said "Get Well Soon". Inside, Olivia wrote:

"Natalia, your faith, strength and prayers saved me that day. Had you not remembered the defibulator, it's quite possible; we would not be here today. You brought me back to my daughters and to you. I will never be able to thank you enough for that, but I promise here and now that I will spend the rest of my life trying. I owe that much. You are a superhero, you're my superhero. Where did I tell this? Go there now for your next clue."

"The ER at the hospital!" Natalia replied excitedly.

When they arrived at the hospital, Natalia started to enter the exam room where Olivia was when she told Natalia to have faith in herself. She had accomplished so much on her own, raising a baby as a single mother from age 16 with no help from family or friends. She always managed to have food on the table, a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs. She was so much more that a house keeper or a waitress, she has the potential to be so much more. "You are a freakin' superhero", Olivia exclaimed (as much as one could exclaim after having a heart attack).

She was stopped by Rick, Dr Rick.

"Nope, sorry you can't go in; it's occupied by a patient." He unclipped something from the patient chart he was carrying and said, "Here, I think you are looking for this" and handed another envelope to Natalia.

Natalia opened the envelope to reveal a beautiful Christmas winter scene. Inside the card said:

"Merry Christmas, Natalia. So far we have only shared one Christmas together. We have many more to celebrate. I wanted to do something special for you this past Christmas… something to show you my love and gratitude for taking care of me and Emma and nursing me back to health. Though I probably would have eventually recovered on my own, I know that you nursing me along greatly reduced my recovery time. So, it took a while, but I managed to track down the apartment that you had in Chicago. I had to convince tenant and the super to remove the door frame. Finally after agreeing the replace the entire door and pay for the installation, they agreed. I remembered you telling me about marking off Rafe's height on the door frame when he was growing up. That was such a wonderful part of his childhood; I thought that you needed to have it, especially since he was in prison and not with us at Christmas. Seeing your face that day was the only present I needed. Things had settled down for us for a while after that, until Emma gave a certain presentation to a group wide eyed parents." So where to find a certain misinformed teacher?"

"Emma classroom, Ms. Jennings class!" Natalia exclaimed. "But it's after hours and school is out for the summer."

"It's amazing what a nice donation to the school can get you as a bribe these days." Olivia replied with a sneaky grin.

When they arrived at the school, the main doors were unlocked and the hall way lit. They went to what was Emma classroom this past year and there Natalia found Ms. Jennings. The overhead projector was set up with the title page from Emma presentation on the screen, 'My Two Mommies.' Olivia nodded to Ms. Jennings and she started a slide show. First, up was the New Year's Eve photo. Then a slide that said:

"Natalia, the old saying, 'Out of the mouths of babes' couldn't be anymore fitting for us. Emma saw how we felt even though she was too young to really understand it, but she knew. The love was there, we just needed a bit of a nudge to see it. When I realized what the parents thought, what Ms Jennings thought my mind began to race, I would have sworn that my heart skipped a beat (though my pace marker alarm never went off)."

Next slide: "I asked myself, could I really be feeling this, more than friendship. I had to know. I told you that I had gone to Towers to check out the action, the men and had a few drinks. What I didn't tell you was that a man tried to pick up. I played along, but when it got to the point that he asked for my number, I couldn't do it. I told him that I was living with someone. That's when I knew, my feelings had changed. I was so over come, that when you were failing to understand my explanation of what people thought of Emma's project, my head was screaming – _Just kiss her already!._ So, I did."

Next slide: "Over the next few months we began our song and dance around our feelings neither of us ready to say it out loud, that we had fallen in love with each other; but once we did, we slowly began to move forward. We enjoyed many a dinner or ice cream sundae at this place. Sometimes there were confrontational scenes other times you, me and Emma were just enjoying each other as a family. So, go to this place to find you next clue."

"Towers!" Natalia yelped as she walked over to Olivia. She leaned in and gave Olivia a very passionate kiss. She then turned to Ms. Jennings and said, "Just so there is no understanding…I am madly in love with this woman and yes, we are a couple."

Olivia thought to herself with a grin on her face, _after tonight you'll be my fiancé and soon my wife!_

So they now headed to Towers. Once they arrived, the host greeted them.

"Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera welcome. You table is ready, right this way."

The host lead them to a table on the upper level, seated them and took there drink orders. Quickly, their waiter arrived with the drinks and handed them menus. Taped to Natalia's was another envelope, but it said to be opened after dinner, so they placed their order.

"So are you going to tell me what tonight is all about?" Natalia queried.

"A celebration of our love. Is that not a good enough reason to celebrate?" Asked Olivia.

"Of course it is. I just didn't know that you could be this romantic."

"Given the right motivation, it's amazing the things I can accomplish."

"You aren't going to tell me anymore?"

"Nope!"

And with that they enjoyed their meal. Natalia had asked about dessert, Olivia said that would come later in the evening. Once they had finished, Natalia asked if she could continue her adventure and open the envelope. Olivia obliged.

The card in this envelope had a country scene with a small farm in the background. Natalia opened it to read:

"My princess, Gus may have been the reason we were brought together, but it will be our love that keeps us together forever and always. We were both drawn to this place at the same time for the same reason. We both needed to say Goodbye."

"Gus, his memorial." Natalia said sweetly. They paid for supper, slowly and quietly got up from the table and left the restaurant, heading for the cemetery to Gus' memorial.

When they had arrived at the memorial, Natalia saw that there were candles placed on the steps of the memorial, a blanket spread out in front with a bundle of long stemmed white roses laying on the blanket waiting to be placed in remembrance. Olivia led them to the blanket and kneeled to sit. Olivia picked up the roses and just as she had placed them that day, she did the same thing.

"No envelope, just my words. That day when you found me here at Gus' memorial, I was saying goodbye as I told you. I wanted you to know what I told Gus before you arrived."

Natalia interrupted, "Olivia that conversation is between you and Gus. You don't have to tell me…"

"I want to; I want to share it with you." Olivia interjected.

"Alright." Replied Natalia.

"I told Gus that I blamed him. He had given me this heart that was open and generous and that suddenly I could feel everything he ever felt for you. I sarcastically thanked him; because now I had this great big love and that I had not idea what to do with. I asked Gus if he remembered how you and I used to fight, all the time. I told him that we were now a family, a real family. I told him how happy Emma was."

Olivia had finished placing the roses and now took Natalia's hands in hers.

Olivia continued, "I told Gus how I had been through so many divorces and breakups, but that loving you and letting you go so that you could have a great life, well, that might have just be the one thing I have ever done right. I told him how I had promised the doctors that I would take care of this heart, but that because of what I was feeling that I had broken it. I told him that I knew he was pretending to love me so I would keep on fighting to live and that his heart belonged to you and that now I knew why."

Tears were forming in Natalia's eyes. She tried, but couldn't hold them back. Olivia gently brushed them away.

Olivia said, "It's OK. Today is a happy day. Ready for me to go on?"

Natalia nodded.

"OK, I told him how I used to make fun of you, your goodness and your faith, but the truth was that I envied you. I told him that now you were going to get married and that I was going to stand there and watch you walk away from me forever; but that was OK, because I had finally learned how to put someone else first and that I had learned that with you. I told him that I was trying to believe in something bigger and a love that would have me walk away from the one person that I would give anything to keep."

Olivia brushed another tear from Natalia's cheek. "Now, this was when you showed up at the memorial. I was so raw from my confession to Gus, you knew something was wrong. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't, you know me to well. You kept pushing and finally, that is when I broke. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I told you that I was in love with you."

"I'm sorry that I continued to push you to marry Frank. I didn't believe that we could be together and share our life together as a couple; but now we are together as a couple and a family. This is something that I never thought I could have or deserve. You know you healed me, right? And I am not talking about the transplant. I'm talking about emotionally, you healed me. Did you ever wonder why I spent that last 20 years of my life going from man to man never finding the one to have a strong and lasting relationship?" asked Olivia.

Natalia shook her head, no. "Where is this coming from, Olivia?"

"I never told you this, I've wanted to. Once I do, you'll understand why I lived the way I did, until I met you. When I was 16, I was going on 21, much to my mother's dismay. I liked the older boys and did whatever I could to have a good time. I heard about a party at the embassy, it was invitation only. I knew that there was be older guys there. So I put on my best dress and I snuck out. I knew that when I arrived, I was going to have to talk my way in, show some skin. It worked, I got in. I saw this handsome older guy, alone on the other side of the room. I smiled to him. I went over and asked him if he would vouch for me with the attendant, he did. We started dancing, having a good time. It was a hot summer night. He kept bringing me punch. It wasn't until I was feeling the effects of the punch that I realized it was spiked. I was not feeling good. I told him I needed to lie down. He took me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Things are a bit fuzzy from here. I remember lying down on the bed, I remember him lying next to me and I remember him kissing me. The next thing I remember was being shaken awake by a man in a suit, shoving my purse in my face telling me to leave through the back entrance that a car was waiting to take me home. My dress was undone and nearly half off. By the time I had gotten in the car, I realized what had happened…that he had sex with me. He had forced himself on me."

"Olivia, he…?" Natalia queried softly.

"I never knew his name. A few weeks later, I realize I was pregnant, with Ava." Olivia continued.

"Jeffrey, he raped you, but you, you're friends now?" Natalia asked not wanting to interrupt, but not quite understanding either.

"I was scared; I didn't want to tell my mother, not yet. I went back to the embassy and started knocking on doors demanding that someone help me find the guy that did this and make him pay. He had hurt me, took something from me that I could never get back and left me pregnant. After telling my story to five or so different people, I was brought back face to face with the man in the suit that had thrown me out of the embassy that morning. His only response to my situation was an envelope full of cash. I didn't know what else to do, so I took the cash and left. That evening I finally got the courage to tell my mother. We argued, again. She told me that I should have known better, that it was my own fault for finding myself in this situation. This argument was worse then any previous ones we had. I had enough of my mother's disappointment; I screamed at her that I hated her. She had slumped into a chair and did not move or respond to my tirade. She had suffered a stroke, a fatal stroke. My last words to my mother were that I hated her."

Olivia was able to hold back the tears, though they flowed freely from Natalia's big brown eyes. She never knew just how wounded Olivia was. This explains so much about this incredible woman that she loved so deeply.

"So there I was pregnant at 16, no parents, a sister and little Sam to take care of. So when Ava was born, I had no choice but to give her up for adoption. We received very little money from our parents, Marrisa and I had to focus on Sam. I didn't want to give her up, but I felt I had not choice. I spent years feeling that I was not worthy of being loved. Once when I thought I had found it, the first time with Josh but he returned to Reva. I told myself that was my one shot. I decided to end the misery. I swallowed a bottle of pills and planned to never wake up again."

Natalia was shocked. The Olivia she knew today was a fighter and not one that would take the easy road way out by committing suicide.

"What happened, obviously, you didn't die?" Natalia asked.

"Josh said that he had called me to apologize. He heard the opera playing in the background (the heroine took her own life due to an unrequited love), he could tell my words were slurred. He rushed over found me unconscious. He called for an ambulance and he drug me into an ice cold shower. After that, I decided I would not let myself love like that again. I would search for a partner, someone equal to me in business and in bed. But, love, no that would not be part of the package."

Natalia thought how this made sense. This is how Olivia got the reputation for being a man-eater and a cold hearted bitch. It was the only way Olivia could protect her heart from being hurt again.

"Not long before you came to town. I found Ava. It was rocky at first, real rocky; but we eventually reconciled. She wanted to know about her father. I tried to keep the truth from her, but it came out anyway. Still she wanted to know about him and she wanted him to know about her. I went back to San Cristobel, back to the embassy. I had hoped that there would records or someone that could help track down Ava's father. I was floored when I found myself facing that same man in the suit. Thankfully this time, he relented and gave me the young man's name, Jeffrey O'Neil. I felt like I had been kicked in the chest. I couldn't breath. Finally, when I was able to speak, I told the man he had to be wrong, I knew Jeffrey O'Neil. The man replied, the face Jeffrey has now was not always his face. He assured me that Jeffrey was the man I was looking for, the Jeffrey O'Neil that I knew, the one that lived in Springfield."

Natalia had moved next to Olivia, she was now holding her comforting her as Olivia bared her soul.

"I wanted to kill him for what he had done, for what he had taken from me. I nearly did, but when he and I finally talked completely, openly and honestly about that night we realized that we both had burdens to bare for our actions and the consequences. Jeffrey, Ava and I were able to put everything behind us and move forward as a family, dysfunctional, but a family none the less. He has become a good friend to me and a good father to Ava."

Both of their tears had slowly subsided. Natalia was seeing Olivia, her Olivia come back to her from this dark recess of her soul.

"So there you have it. Olivia Spencer 101 – How to become a cold hearted bitch. You have already taken Olivia Spencer 102 – How to thaw the ice queen."

Natalia couldn't help but laugh.

"I had no idea, I knew something must have happened to wound you, but for you to live 20 years running from that one event. I am so sorry that happened that you had to go through that." Natalia said, stroking Olivia's hand.

"I'm not." Replied Olivia. "If I hadn't I don't know that I would have ever found you. My life may have taken a completely different path. I know I can survive anything now, but having you in my life makes it that much sweeter. I do not intend to let you go Natalia Rivera. You are mine, forever and always."

"As you are mine, Olivia Spencer, forever and always. So where to now, Ms. Spencer?"

"Since we visited where I confessed to you my love, shall we visit the place where you confessed you love to me?" Olivia responded.

"The gazebo!" Natalia replied excitedly as she got up from the blanket picking it up and helping Olivia to her feet.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the gazebo, Olivia saw that her little helpers had completed their task. Natalia's breath was taken away at the beauty of the scene. There were candles lining the banisters of the gazebo and there were candles spread across the benches. In the middle of the gazebo floor was another blanket laid out. On each corner a small vase each with a red rose. In the center of the blanket there was a picnic basket, a small thermos and two small throw pillows. Olivia led Natalia into the gazebo so they could take their seats on the blanket.

"Olivia, this is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you care for some dessert?"

"Absolutely, what are we having?"

"Coffee and cheesecake."

"Do you approve?"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

Olivia opened the basket took out the coffee mugs and silverware. Natalia poured the coffee. The helpers had already sliced and plated each a slice of cheesecake. Olivia raised her coffee mug to Natalia.

"How about a toast?"

Natalia raised her mug.

"To us and the rest of our lives together." Olivia stated proudly.

"To us" replied Natalia.

Natalia raved over the cheesecake, asking Olivia where she got it. She commented that they should use the pastry chef for the Beacon. Olivia never told the chef's name and kept that little secret to herself. She had made the cheesecake that afternoon. Natalia still did not know that Olivia was a gourmet chef; she was waiting for just the right time to spring that little tidbit on her beloved.

After they had finished their delectable dessert, Olivia packed everything back up into the basket and moved it out of the way. Olivia knew, now was the time; to ask that fateful question. They were sitting leaning up against the bench, Olivia left arm around Natalia and Natalia's right hand holding Olivia's other hand. They sat there quietly listening to the sounds of the warm summer night.

"I love you, I want us to be like this for the rest of our lives." Olivia started.

"I love you, too." Natalia replied with a small lingering kiss to Olivia's neck.

"You are mine, Natalia Rivera, forever and always and I want the rest of the world to know that too." As Olivia stated this, she released Natalia's hand and went to retrieve the rings from her pocket.

"Will you marry me?" She says as she brings the small box into Natalia's view.

"Olivia?" is all that Natalia can manage at this moment.

"I know we can't get married legally in this state and most definitely not in the church, but we can commit to each other in front of our friends and family; we can join our lives on paper, cover everything as legally as possible. Natalia, I want to wake up everyday for the rest of my life with you in my arms. I want all the ups and downs with our kids, our business, and our life. I want to grow old and fight over the remote with you. You want that too, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, Olivia, yes, Yes! YES! I do, yes, I will marry you!" Natalia exclaimed, barely containing herself as she threw her arms around Olivia, peppering her with kiss after kiss after kiss.

Olivia trying to calm Natalia down, she asks, "OK, don't you want to see your ring?"

"Yes, please!"

Olivia opened the jewelry box to reveal two identical rings except for the birthstones. The rings had a heart shaped diamonds as the center stone. On each side of the center stones were smaller round stones (one ring with Olivia's birthstone and the other with Natalia's); both rings were set in white gold.

"Olivia, they are beautiful, exquisite. So this one is mine since it has my birthstone?" She said reaching for the ring with her birthstone.

"Actually, that one is mine. I thought your ring should have my birthstone and my ring would have your birthstone…linking us together, forever and always." Replied Olivia.

Tears were forming in Natalia eyes, she couldn't think of the last time she had cried so much and experienced such a range of emotions in such a short period of time.

"I had it engraved. There wasn't much room to work with. We could add more once we get wedding bands?" Olivia said. Natalia turned the ring to read 'F & A, Olivia'.

"Forever and Always." Olivia stated.

Olivia reached for Natalia's ring Natalia brought her left hand to Olivia and Olivia placed the ring onto Natalia's finger. She then reached up and wiped Natalia's tears away. Natalia picked up Olivia's ring.

Olivia then said that she had prepaid for the engraving for her ring, once Natalia has decided what it should say.

Natalia then said, "In the mean time, I know exactly where were should keep it." And Natalia reached for Olivia's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Natalia then took Olivia's left hand with hers and brought it to her mouth and kissed it lovingly. Olivia then did the same. They then leaned in for a very, needed passionate celebratory kiss. Natalia started pushing Olivia down to a laying position. They kissed a few more times, and then Natalia moved into a cuddling position. Her left hand found Olivia's again. She held them up, looking at the rings.

"I never thought I could be this happy. I never knew that this feeling existed." Natalia said to Olivia.

"I feel the same way, Princess. How about we move this party back home to our bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Natalia.

They got up and began blowing out the candles. "What about cleaning this up?" Asked Natalia.

"That's OK; I'll take care of it." Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, we are leaving the gazebo. Will you come clean it up?"

"Oh, yeah, she said yes."

"No, I don't know what I was being so nervous about."

"Alright, I will. Thanks, give Jellybean a kiss good night from us."

"Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"So, Rafe and Emma were your little helpers in this effort?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, they were. They said to tell you congratulations. They are so excited about this, making everything official." Replied Olivia.

The drive home seemed to take for ever. Aside from Olivia having to shift gears, her hand never parted from Natalia's. When the got home they were barely inside the door, before they were kissing and attempting to undress each other. By the time they had reached their bedroom, they both were completely naked. Natalia led Olivia to their bed and they proceeded to spend the next several hours making mad passionate love.

They both wanted a short engagement, a few weeks to be exact. They decided to use the ballroom at the Beacon; the wedding would be in the late afternoon with a dinner reception to follow. The newlyweds would stay at the Beacon for the night before leaving for their honeymoon the next day. Before they knew it, the day had arrived. Both brides to be were anxious with anticipation. Everything was going according to plan.

All the guests had arrived. Josh was performing the ceremony. Each bride took their stroll down the aisle. Olivia was first, so her maid of honor, Ava headed down the aisle. Then Olivia followed, escorted by her brother Sam. She wore a white modern dress, business like, but elegant none the less. Next was Natalia's maid of honor. Natalia chose the only other special lady that was in her life, Emma. The 9 year old was ecstatic to be the maid of honor and not just the flower girl. She was grinning ear to ear as she walked down the aisle. Natalia then followed, escorted by Rafe. Her white gown was more traditional and breath taking. Once they arrived in front of Josh, they gave their bouquets to their maids of honor and took each other's hands.

Josh began, "Welcome everyone. We are here today to join Olivia and Natalia in the celebration of their love and commitment for each other. Everyone here knows that when these two first met, well, it wasn't pretty. So when word started going around that these two had fallen in love, it was something that several folks couldn't believe. We needed to see it for ourselves to believe it. You didn't have to be around these ladies long to realize just how much they love and adore each other. I know that I speak for everyone here; we are so very happy for you and wish you all the best. Olivia and Natalia have written their own vows. Olivia?"

Olivia turned to Ava and took Natalia's wedding band. She then took Natalia's left hand and said, "Natalia, I never knew what true love was until I met you. You are the most nurturing person I have ever met. You have seen me at my worst and have scraped me up off the floor more times than I care to count. I envy your strength and faith. Still, to this day, I sometimes can't believe that you fell in love with me. I never thought I deserved someone like you, but yet here we are. I do have one confession to make."

Natalia's eyes narrowed, concerned at what Olivia was about to say.

"Before I got in to the hotel business, I made my living as a gourmet chef."

"What!" Natalia exclaimed.

Olivia continued, she reached with one hand to caress Natalia's cheek. "Natalia, I promise to love you, support you, and be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health forever and always. With this ring, I commit my life, my love to you."

Josh says, "Natalia, your vows?"

Natalia leans down to Emma, kisses her forehead and takes Olivia's wedding ring. She turns back to Olivia and takes her left hand and begins, "So you've been holding out on me. I guess we know who is doing the cooking for the next year."

Olivia smiled with a defeated you got me look.

"Olivia, you are my soul mate, the one person I was destined to spend my life with. I loved Gus; he gave me my son, but you are the person I truly believe God has chosen for me. We were brought together under the most extreme circumstances, yet we overcame those obstacles to find our love for each other. I promise to love you, support you, and be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health forever and always. With this ring, I commit my life, my love to you."

Josh states, "Now that you two have pledged your love and commitment to each other, you can kiss your bride." Olivia put both her hand to Natalia's cheeks, she leans forward and looks into Natalia's beautiful brown eyes and says, "I love you, Princess". Natalia hands had moved to Olivia's shoulders, she replied, "I love you, too." They kiss while the congregation of guests clapped, whooped and hollered.

The brides made there way back up the aisle and into the hallway of the hotel. They continued to their suite where they spent a few minutes alone celebrating. Olivia then asked Natalia, "So what do you think of the name Spencer-Rivera? Olivia Spencer-Rivera? Natalia Spencer-Rivera? I think that sounds better than Rivera-Spencer." Natalia was a little shocked; she had not considered changing their names. It just hadn't entered her mind as something that they would do.

"I like it, Spencer-Rivera. It does sound good."

"So, it settled, we are changing our last names to Spencer-Rivera?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Natalia.

"Good, because I already ordered new business cards." Olivia replied deviously.

They changed clothes into other dressy outfits, so they would be more comfortable celebrating and dancing. They returned to the ballroom and the wedding setup had been removed, now tables were setup for dinner and the band was just about ready to start. The banquet manager sent word into the Rafe that his moms were ready to make their entrance and passed along how they wanted to be announced. Rafe took to the stage. He signaled to the drummer for a couple of rim shots to get the crowd's attention.

"Everyone, if I could have you attention. I would like to introduce the happy couple, Olivia and Natalia Spencer-Rivera."

The crowd was cheering and clapping as they entered the ballroom. They were receiving congrats from all directions. As the evening wore on, everyone enjoyed the dancing, the food and the many heartfelt toasts. Finally, they were ready to make their exit. All the singles girls and ladies gather in front of the stage. Olivia and Natalia decided to throw their bouquets at the same time. On the count of three they threw them into the crowd. Natalia's bouquet was caught by Beth and Olivia's bouquet was caught by Doris. The crowd threw confetti as the brides exited the ballroom.

They made their way to their suite. They discarded their confetti filled clothes and made their way to the prepared bath in their jacuzzi tub. After exiting their long needed soak, they fell into the big king size bed. The two blushing brides then made love into the wee hours of the morning. They woke with plenty of time to see family before leaving for their honeymoon. They spent the next week soaking in a tan on a sandy beach next to the blue Atlantic Ocean; that is when they weren't spending their time making love in their 5 star ocean front suite.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 6

The newlyweds returned from their honeymoon still as giddy and happy as the day they married. They settled into life in the farmhouse with Rafe and Emma. Rafe had now moved to the restaurant as a host, but with classes starting at Springfield U he was hoping for something that might allow him time to study as well and work towards a career. He had also been thinking about what career he should pursue. His first dream of following in his father's footsteps to be a police officer was not an option now. Ever since he started at the hotel, his mind began to wonder about taking on more responsibility with the Beacon. He could learn from the best, Olivia. He was thinking about his mom too and how she sacrificed so much for him growing up. Eventually he thought, he could run things for them and allow them time to relax and let Olivia spoil his mom for a change. He approached Olivia first.

He knew Natalia had the morning off. She was chaperoning a field trip for Emma's class. Olivia was in her office. He knocked and waited for her response.

"Come in."

"Morning, was hoping to talk to you about something. Do you have the time?"

"Rafe, I always have time for you."

"Come, sit. What's up?"

"Well, you know my classes have started; well, I was… I was wondering…"

"Come on, Rafe, spit it out. Talk to me."

"OK, what would you think about me learning more about the hotel biz? I like working with people and making sure that they enjoy their time with us here at the Beacon. Springfield U offers a degree in hotel management. I can get my degree, in the mean time work every job there is to work in this hotel; learn everything. Then I'd like to think that you would trust me enough to run things and you and Ma can enjoy life. She's worked so hard all her life for me. It's my turn, I want you to be able to spoil her, treat her right. She deserves that, so much. And let's face it, with my record, I am not going to be able to just walk into any business and be hired."

He couldn't believe he had said so much in one breath.

"Have you talked to your mom about this?" Olivia questioned.

"No, but I have been thinking about it, all summer. Olivia, this is what I want. I want a career; I want to make Ma proud of me and you too. You've done so much for me though I didn't always know that. I can do this. I need to do this. I want to do this."

"Alright, let's put together a work schedule. Which jobs I think you'll need to know; how long you should work those jobs and decide what hours you want to work leaving you plenty of time for your studies."

And with that, he and Olivia laid out the next 4 years of his life. When he left Olivia's office, he felt good, really good. If fact he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. He had a plan. He knew where his life was headed and he was excited. He asked Olivia to let him share the news with his mom. She happily agreed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's cell.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ma. When will you be done with Emma's class?"

"We are supposed to be back to school before their lunchtime."

"Do you think you could meet me at Company for lunch? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, I'll call you when I am leaving school and I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to ya then. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Rafe was already at Company when Natalia arrived. He had already ordered two iced teas. She greeted him with a kiss on the forehead and a small hug around his neck. She took her seat. She asked what he needed to talk about and just as he was about to respond, the waitress arrived to take their order. They placed their orders. Rafe took a deep breath and began to tell his mom the news.

"Ma, I've been thinking for a while now what it is that I want to do with my life…Hotel Management."

Natalia was taken aback. She had no idea that Rafe had been thinking along these lines.

"I've spent most of the summer thinking about this. Springfield U has a 4 year degree in hotel management. Olivia and I have already worked it out. I am going to work at the hotel, learn all the different jobs that keeps a hotel in business, learn from Olivia, from you. I'll work part-time hours, leaving enough time to study and have fun. Ma, this is what I want. Eventually, I can take on more responsibility. I know Olivia doesn't trust just anyone with her baby. But I would like to think that she would me, and then you two won't have to work as hard. You can relax, travel and spend time together just enjoying each other."

She was glad that he had been thinking about his future and that if he went this route he would be less likely to seek out help from his father's side of the family, the Spauldings. There are always strings attached when you get involved with a Spaulding.

"Are you sure, that this is what you want?"

"Yeah, Ma, it is. I want this, I want to work at the Beacon, learn everything; I really do."

"Oh, Rafe. I am so happy, not just that you want to work with Olivia and I at the Beacon, but that you have figured out what you want to do, be. You have goals now…Graduating college with a degree, a job, a career waiting for you after graduation. This is wonderful."

And with that she was around the table giving her son a very proud and deserved hug.

"Ma, please, come on. Let's enjoy our lunch. I've got to get back to work. You know the boss; she can be a bit of a tyrant." He laughed.

Olivia moved Rafe to the evening shift working the front desk with the evening shift's assistant manager. This allowed time for his classes and studies before reporting to work. Though he was missed at supper time, Natalia and Olivia were please at the progress he was making.

It was only a couple of days later that they had officially changed their names. Olivia decided it was time to approach Natalia about merging the rest of their lives together legally.

They had finished supper and put Emma to bed. They finished with their nightly routines and had both crawled into bed. Olivia pulled Natalia close, giving her a very passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Natalia.

"Because you love me." Replied Olivia.

"That I do."

"So, I have something to show you, to give you."

"Oh, presents?"

"Not exactly."

Olivia reached in to the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a thick envelope. She reached in and pulled everything out. She handed group of papers to Natalia and said, "I want to create a company, a partnership for you and I; the Spencer-Rivera Group. I would transfer ownership of the Beacon and the franchise to the company. We would be partners, 50/50."

Natalia was floored, speechless that Olivia would consider such a gesture.

"I don't have that kind of money to purchase half of the Beacon."

"I'm not asking for you to buy it. I am giving it to you. Consider it a belated wedding gift."

"No, I can't Olivia, that too much."

"Please, you've earned it, believe me. I want you to have it, for us, for our kids."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I love you, I love working with you; forever and always." Olivia replied gently caressing Natalia cheek.

Natalia could see the love and admiration in Olivia's beautiful green eyes.

"OK, where do I sign?"

"Wait there's more."

"More, what?"

Olivia handed Natalia two more bundles of legal papers. One was a dual power of attorney and the other was a dual medical power of attorney.

"So these POAs give us the right to make decisions for the other should we become incapacitated. One is specific to medical decisions and the other is for all non medical issues."

"Olivia?" Natalia replied barely above a whisper.

"I have one more."

She handed one last bundle of papers to Natalia.

"This is for Emma. You can adopt Emma. You would be her only other legal guardian. Phillip lost his parental rights when he tried to kidnap her. I have spoken to Phillip about this. He is in favor of it; he only asks that he continue to be a part of her life as he has been since he came back."

Natalia was nearly in tears. She never thought that she would be able to really, truly and legally claim Emma as her own.

"What about Alan? He won't like this."

"He doesn't have a say in the matter. He'll just have to live with it."

Natalia threw her arms around Olivia, kissing her thanking her. She never imagined combining their lives together like this; to have everything shared and legal.

"So, I can call Mel first thing in the morning to make an appointment to make everything legal."

"Yes, but in the mean time, why don't we celebrate?" Natalia says as she pushes all of the papers off the bed and into the floor. Then taking Olivia in her arms, kissing her; it wasn't long before PJs were gone and Natalia was making love to Olivia.

When Olivia reached Mel the next day, she was able to see them that afternoon.

"Welcome, ladies, please come in" as Mel greeted them.

Olivia handed all the papers to Mel, the ladies signed on all the dotted lines. As they were finishing, Mel replied.

"Olivia, you have one more and Natalia if you could witness it, please?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Natalia.

"My Will." Replied Olivia.

"Your Will?" Natalia queried.

"Yes, I made some changes to my Will. In the event of my death, you will receive my half of the Beacon franchise, you'll receive half of my estate, the remaining half will be split equally among Ava, Rafe and Emma (Rafe's and Emma's to be held in Trust with you as the executor until they turn 25) and you will have full custody of Emma."

Natalia was moved. She took the pen from Mel and signed appropriately. She then asked Mel to prepare a Will for her. She had never had one before. But now with a family, a house and a business, she wanted everything taken care of, just as Olivia had done for her. Mel agreed and said it would be a day or two, that she would handle it for Natalia.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 7

As fall moved into winter, everything in the Spencer-Rivera household was well. Life in a two mommy family for Emma was good. Though she had lost a few friends from the previous class year, she gained more in their place. Rafe was doing well and was on point to make the dean's list. Ava was good as well in CA. Even in this trying economy, the Spencer-Rivera Group was expanding. They had purchased an independent 3 star hotel in Chicago. Plans were to remodel it bring it up to a 5 star rating and be reopened under the Beacon franchise.

Olivia had been thinking about something for a while, something that would affect the entire family. She had been hesitant to bring it up with Natalia. The more they're lives moved forward together, the more she knew that this was right, that Natalia would want this too.

One evening after everyone was to bed, Olivia and Natalia were cuddling on the sofa in front of a warm roaring fire. Olivia decided now was the time to bring it up. Throw it out there and see what kind of response she would get from Natalia.

"Hey Princess." She says while nuzzling and kissing Natalia's neck. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Hmm, I am thinking just how lucky and thankful I am to have found you and this wonderful life. And that we have such a wonderful family."

Olivia thought what a segway, no time like the present.

"Family, huh. I was thinking about that too. I was thinking that we should expand it."

_OK, Olivia you've put it out there. Please don't be mad, please don't be mad. _ Thought Olivia.

Natalia was not expecting those words from Olivia; she broke the embrace to turn to look at her wife face to face.

"What? Expand the family, you want more kids?"

"Yes, I do. You said it yourself; we have such a great life. Why not have more kids? I know you always wanted more kids. We are financially stable, we have a loving home."

"But we would have to adopt, that can take years even if we don't run into road blocks because we are a same-sex couple. I don't see how we can do that."

Olivia felt that Natalia's response was one of hurt, something along the lines of why did you bring that up knowing it can't happen.

"There is another way." Olivia stated.

"How?"

"What if I told you that there was a way that we could have our own child (or as close to our own child as we can get)? Would you be interested?

"Yes, but I am still not following."

"Well, for starters, I would not be able to carry the child. The meds I have to take because of the transplant would cause greater risks of defects, plus the stress on my body would put me at risk. But you could carry the child."

"OK, that's the Rivera part. I'm still not completely following you?"

"Sam…through artificial insemination, your egg and Sam's sperm. So the child would be a full blooded Spencer-Rivera."

Olivia stopped there, waiting for what she had said to sink in. She could see that Natalia was trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Olivia got up, took their mugs into the kitchen and refilled them with hot cocoa. When she returned, she took Natalia's hands in hers and said, "Natalia, I love you and would love to have kids with you, ours, adopted whatever. If you don't want to do this, we can go out of the country, I have the money we can do a foreign adoption. I just thought that well, you might want another chance of having a baby and getting to experience it the right way, not like when you had Rafe. That's all. I've fine with whatever decision…"

Olivia never got a chance to finish as Natalia had pounced forward onto Olivia with a very rewarding kiss. When Natalia pulled a way, Olivia saw a look in Natalia's eyes…love, joy, thankfulness, all of the above.

"OK, was that a yes to Baby Spencer-Riviera?"

"Yes, that was most definitely a yes, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Honestly, since I saw you and Sam dance at the wedding. This thought ran through my brain that the two of you would make beautiful children."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. No point in bring it up to Sam, if you did not want to do it."

"Do you think he will want to do it?"

"I don't know, maybe. When I talked to him last month, him mentioned that one of his photographer buddies that he and his partner had a child, carried by one of the guys sister and was fertilized by the others sperm. So that is when the idea came to mind."

"I like the idea, no I love it." Exclaimed Natalia.

"Well, when Sam comes to visit for Christmas we can ask him then." Replied Olivia.

Everyone was looking forward to Christmas; Ava was coming as well as Sam. Natalia and Olivia were having shall we say minor discussions on the Christmas and holiday décor for the house. About a week before Christmas, the first day of Christmas vacation, Emma woke up early and excitedly entered her mommies' bedroom. She climbed up onto the bed jostling them awake.

"Em, what are you doing? What time is it?" Moaned Olivia.

"Get Ma, get up Mommy!!! Uncle Sam is coming today! Uncle Sam is coming today! Cried Emma as she is semi bouncing on the bed.

"I know Jellybean, but his plane doesn't get in until after lunch. We don't have to get up early."

"Emma stop bouncing on the bed, you are going to make your mommy seasick." Natalia lightly scolded.

"She's wide awake, Olivia. I'll take her downstairs and we'll start breakfast. You can get a few more minutes of sleep." Natalia says as she leans in for a good morning kiss.

"Come on, Jellybean. How about pancakes this morning?" Natalia asks.

Olivia replied with a mumble that resembled OK.

About a half an hour later, Olivia made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There she found Rafe and Emma eating pancakes. Natalia was at the stove working on a batch for her and Olivia. Olivia walked over to Natalia and hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist. Natalia leaned back into her embrace. Olivia pressed a kiss to Natalia neck just below her ear and said, "Good morning, Princess."

Natalia turned around enough to give Olivia quick good morning kiss on the lips. Olivia joined her kids at the table.

"So, who got what planned for the day?" Asks Olivia.

"Well, since I am done with classes, I thought I would put in a few hours and help Greg and in setting up the ballroom for the WSPR Christmas party." Said Rafe.

"I've got the donations for the church in storage at the Beacon. I need to deliver those this morning." Replied Natalia.

"OK, Jellybean. What do you have planned for the day?" Asked Olivia.

"Uncle Sam is coming!" Yelps Emma.

"Alright, how does this sound…Sam's plane gets in just after lunch. He'll be tired and jet lagged, so he'll probably want to rest for a while. After he's rested, why don't we all go together and get the Christmas tree. We'll order pizza and decorate the tree."

The room got several resounding "Yays."

Things went according to plan; they had gotten the tree and got it decorated. The pizza was all gone and Emma and Rafe had turned in for the night. Sam and Olivia were sitting on the sofa; he was showing her photos from his latest trip to New Delhi. Natalia brought in a bottle of wine for each to night cap the evening.

Sam put the photos away and began to speak. "I know we've spoken on the phone, but to see you guys here like, this what you have together, well, I am just so happy for the both of you. Especially, you Sis, I know your life to this point has not been easy. Heartbreaking at times, but you survived and found Natalia. I know I don't tell you this often enough, but I love you. You and Marissa were able to keep our family together after mom died; I don't think you can never know just how thankful I am for that. I couldn't always be there for you in the past, either I was too young or literally out of the country, but if ever there is anything you need, please, I want to be there and help anyway I can."

Olivia and Natalia stole a look with each other. Natalia gave Olivia nudge look. She knew what Natalia wanted. It was now or never. There would never be a more perfect opportunity.

"Well, little brother, there is something that I, we would like to talk to you about." Olivia started.

"Natalia and I have been talking; we want to have more kids."

"Oh, Sis, that great! Do you think you will have issues trying to adopt."

"Well, we did talk about adoption, that's still a possibility, but there is something else we would like to try first. It's recommended that I not carry a child due to the transplant meds and the toll it would take on my body. So the plan is for Natalia to carry the child and we would like you to consider being the sperm donor."

"Oh, wow! Really? Me?" Sam got up from the sofa and started pacing. Olivia recognized this as a nervous tick that Sam had when he younger.

Olivia decided to add more to the conversation. "Sam, you would just be the donor and uncle. You would be listed on the birth certificate as the father, but no parental rights. I would adopt the child. And you would be Uncle Sam. Then when the child is old enough we can explain to him or her how their Uncle Sam helped them come into the world."

He had slowed his pace and turned to Olivia, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam. We are." Replied Olivia.

He turned to Natalia, "You think you'll be able to handle three Spencer genes running around this house?

Natalia replied, "Well, maybe the Rivera half will keep the Spencer half in check. I know it's a full time job. Besides, Olivia and I believe that the combination of Spencer and Riviera genes will definitely be a force to be reckoned with."

"OK." He said.

At the same time, Olivia and Natalia are saying OK back to him, to confirm, did he really just agree.

They both rush him for a big hug and kisses. He said jokingly, "Well, if this is the treatment I get I am definitely going to have to visit more often."

They decided not to tell the kids until Christmas day when Ava would be there. The three were able to make the necessary appointments with the OB-GYN, to get things started. Sam would make several deposits over the holidays while he was in town. His sperm was tested everything was fine there. Same with Natalia, everything checked out fine with her health and ability to conceive. The first attempt for implantation was scheduled for the first week of January.

Ava came in on the 23rd. Sam moved to the sofa downstairs and gave up Olivia's old bedroom for Ava. It was getting harder to get Emma to bed with the excitement of Christmas and her Uncle Sam getting to camp out by the Christmas tree. They all spent Christmas Eve at the Beacon, the restaurant was providing free meals to the homeless, except for Emma, and she spent the day with her daddy and his family. Phillip would bring her home after dinner.

Emma rose early on Christmas morning just like every other kid. She bound into her mommies' bedroom waking all at the crack of dawn.

"Emma, sweetie, it's barely 6am. Come get in bed with your mommy and I. Snuggle with us for while." Natalia suggested softly.

Olivia was oblivious to the conversation. Emma tried to protest.

"Come on Jellybean." Natalia said lifting the covers to allow Emma access between her moms. Natalia starting singing softly a Spanish lullaby and Emma drifted back off to sleep. Olivia woke about an hour later when the quick pain of a foot to her stomach startled her. When she opened her eyes and saw Emma cuddled with Natalia, she knew having more kids was the right decision.

Shortly everyone was getting up and heading downstairs. Natalia insisted on a light breakfast before opening gifts. Everybody got mostly what they wished for. All the presents had been opened. Rafe was helping Emma in assembling a couple of her gifts. That was when Natalia asked for everyone's attention. They all stopped what they were doing.

"Your mom and I have something that we want to tell you. It's good news, happy news." Natalia started.

Natalia looked to Olivia. And she took over the conversation.

"Your Ma and I have talked about this and we want to expand the family, have more kids." Olivia said proudly.

They waited for the reactions. Emma was first of course.

"You mean I am going to have a baby brother or sister?"

"Yes, Jellybean, yes!" Replied Natalia.

"So you are adopting?" Asked Rafe.

"No, not adopting. Em, come sit with me on the sofa." Olivia called to her daughter.

"You remember when your daddy and I told you about sex between a man and a woman and that sometimes a baby will be made?" Olivia asked.

Emma nodded and said, "The man fertilizes the egg that is in the woman's tummy and then the baby is made."

"Right, well since Natalia and I are both women we can't make a baby, but the doctors can take a man's fertilizer and add it to the woman's egg without the man and woman having sex. Then you wait a few days to see if a baby was made. Do you understand what I am saying?" Olivia questioned.

"I think so." Emma replied.

"Well, we asked Uncle Sam if he would provide the fertilizer. He said yes. So the doctors will use his fertilizer and Natalia's egg and try to make a baby in Natalia's tummy. If Natalia does have a baby, Sam will be the baby's uncle, not the baby's father."

Natalia watched Rafe and Ava for their reactions. Ava quickly had a smile on her face. Rafe's reaction was the same, just took a little longer for the smile to show up. Emma was, of course, over the moon.

Natalia interjected, "I know you may questions and will answer them." She glanced to Emma, trying to make the point to be mindful of younger ears.

Emma was already throwing out question after question.

"Will it be a boy or a girl? When will you know for sure? Can the baby stay in my room? What will its name be?"

"OK, Em. There's plenty of time to figure all of that out." Olivia replied.

"OK, everyone, let's pick up the living room. Your mom and I need to get back into the kitchen to finish cooking for dinner. Rafe, Sam we could use some help in the kitchen or you can watch the football games. Sam beat Rafe to the TV.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 8

Ava headed back to San Francisco a few days after Christmas. Sam decided to stay until after the implantation procedure. Classes started back for Rafe and school for Emma. It was mid January when they got the results of the pregnancy test, POSITIVE! Natalia and Olivia were beyond happy. Sam was so glad that he was able to help and bring this much joy to his big Sis. So they set their appointments with the Dr, got Natalia's prescription for pre-natal vitamins. They decided to call Ava first and then to head home and catch Rafe between class and the Beacon. Both were excited to hear the news of a new baby brother or sister to add to the Spencer-Rivera family. They would tell Emma after supper. As soon as they did, the questions started again…will it be a boy or a girl? When will it be here? Which room will be the nursery? Natalia and Olivia took her into a big bear hug, happy that she was happy about her new little sibling. A few days later, Sam left for his next photography shoot. Things, however, did not go back to their normal routine.

Olivia started getting up before Natalia, seeing to Emma, making breakfast, seeing her to the bus, allowing Natalia time to sleep in. Olivia suggested to Natalia to cut her hours back to half days and to work from home when she wanted to, Natalia protested, but eventually gave in. Rafe and Emma were pitching in and doing more housework, laundry and such. Olivia would come home each week with a new baby book or mom to be book or baby name book.

They had not yet told anyone other than family. They decided to wait a month or so. Valentine's Day was approaching and Olivia wanted to do something special for Natalia. She figured they could combine some business and pleasure into one trip to Chicago and check on the status of the remodel there and then enjoy some time away together before the baby comes. She booked them into the nearest 5 start hotel close to the future Beacon property. The hotel offered many spa amenities, so she went ahead and scheduled facials, mani/pedis, massages and the like. There were several musicals and plays that were an option for evening entertainment as well as excellent restaurants, maybe a museum visit.

She did not have to work hard at all in convincing Natalia to go. Emma would stay with her dad for the week and Rafe would be fine on his own. The first couple of days of the trip went fine. Things were on schedule for the new property, they had been enjoying the spa and Chicago nightlife as well as some much needed uninterrupted alone time with plenty of love making. Natalia had suggested taking a ride through her old neighborhood where she grew up. She wanted to see how things may have changed. Olivia questioned if she was sure she wanted to do this. Natalia said that she did. So the next day, Olivia hired a car and driver for the day, figuring both could take the time to site see from the back seat without having to deal with driving and navigating. They went by the different schools that Natalia had attended, the place where she met Gus, several other spots that held a certain meaning and her old house. They did stop in front of the house, though it looked like no one was at home.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Natalia seemed to be feeling down. Apparently, the trip down memory lane affected her more than she thought.

"What's wrong?" Asked Olivia.

"I don't know, seeing everything again where I grew up, it does make me regret that I basically lost my parents when I was 16. Them banishing me from the family…I wonder if they ever think of me, of Rafe and what became of us." She replied.

"You could always try contacting them, if you really want to know." Said Olivia.

"No, it was their decision. If they wanted contact with me, it would be up to them to find me." Natalia said sternly.

"Alright. So how about a massage? Help you relax, maybe pick your spirits back up?" Olivia suggested.

"That sounds good. Would you be up for Mexican tonight? There's a great restaurant not to far from here. It was one of my favorites growing up. The concierge says that it's still here and better than ever." Replied Natalia.

"OK, I'm up for that. I'll call and see what times are open for massages." Olivia says as she picks up the hotel phone.

The massage did the trick; the smile was back on Natalia's face they were talking about the baby and making plans. They were debating which room make into the nursery, what colors, did they want to find out the sex or wait and be surprised.

When they were ready to head out, she called the driver told him to bring the car around and where they were headed. There was a 20 minute wait to be seated; Natalia commented that the layout was the same, but that the interior décor had been well updated. That it look more upscale than she remembered. They were seated in a booth along the wall. It gave them a good view of the entire restaurant. They were enjoying themselves, waiting on the entrees when Olivia noticed a horrid look come across Natalia's face.

"Natalia, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Olivia said trying to remain calm.

"No, no, the baby is fine. Olivia, you know how I believe that things happen for a reason?

Olivia nods, yes. Natalia continues, "Well, it's just…my parents, they just walked out of the kitchen."

Olivia turned to see an older Hispanic couple standing at the door to the kitchen talking to the host and a waitress. Their waiter had returned with their entrees. Olivia politely asked who the owners were. The waiter pointed to the couple standing at the entrance to the kitchen. She thanked him as he went to service other customers.

"Natalia, what do you want to do? We can leave, we don't have to stay."

Natalia didn't respond, she was just staring at them.

"Natalia?"

"My father, he looks so much older than I remember. My mother looks nearly the same except for the graying hair."

"Natalia, what do you want to do?"

She was quiet. Olivia did not want to push.

"Stay, I'm not running. I have nothing to be ashamed of, I'm happy, I have a wonderful family. They need to know how my life turned out."

Natalia motioned for the waiter and said that she would like to complement the owners. If they had a few minutes if they could visit their table. He said he would deliver the message.

They had just finished their entrees when her parents walked up. They came from an angle to only see Olivia first.

Her father spoke addressing Olivia, "Good evening, welcome. I hope you are enjoying your meal with us this evening."

Just as he was turning to acknowledge the 2nd party, Natalia addressed her father, "Hello Daddy, Mama."

They stared blankly for a moment trying to recognize and comprehend that this was their daughter, here in their restaurant, speaking to them now after all these years.

"Why are you here?" Her father spoke.

"We didn't know that you had bought the restaurant. I just wanted to show Olivia part of my childhood." Replied Natalia.

Natalia got the feeling that her mother wanted throw her arms around her baby girl and hug her like there's no tomorrow, but she would not dare to defy her husband.

"Could we talk in your office? Don't you want to know about your grandchild, what my life was like then and now?" She asks.

"I don't see of what use that…" Her father tried to reply before feeling a tug on his arm from Natalia's mother.

"Alright, this way." He continued.

As they entered the office, he said, "Say what you have to say, we have customers to attend to."

Her mother cautiously steps forward arms out to hug Natalia, her father started to reach out to stop her; but at the last moment relented. It felt good to feel her mother's arms around her again after all these years. It still felt the same.

As they pulled apart her mother asks, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mama, just fine. You have a grandson. He's in college now. His name is Raphael."

"So, you did just fine on your own, you and what was his name, Nick? Queries her father.

"No, Daddy, I, we did not do just fine. Nicky left town before I had a chance to tell him about the baby. I was able to find work and put a roof over my head. We had very little, but enough to survive. For 16 years it was just my son and I."

Her father interjects, "Well, you seemed to be doing alright now. I see you're married. That ring is a bit much I think."

"Don't you want to know about your grandson, see a picture of him?"

He shakes his head, no.

"It took me nearly 20 years, Daddy, but I did finally find happiness; someone, who loves me, my son. We have built a wonderful family."

Natalia reaches for Olivia's hand and pull her forward a couple of steps to her side.

"Mama, Daddy, this is Olivia, my wife."

Her mother let out a small gasp. Her father clenched his jaw and managed to squeak out, "What did you say?"

"This is Olivia Spencer-Rivera. We met several years ago when I moved to Springfield looking for Nicky. Rafe was able to get to know his father at least for a short while before he passed away. I took a job as Olivia's assistant, we became friends. She and her youngest daughter moved into my house. I needed help with the mortgage and she needed help with her daughter because of some health issues that she has. Before we realized what had happened, we had fallen in love with each other. It was difficult for a while, but we have over came every obstacle put before us. Last year we married and committed our lives and love to each other. We have three wonderful children between us and another one on the way. I have never been happier in my entire life."

"First, you give yourself to a man at age 16, out of wedlock and have his child, now you tell me that you are living with a woman in another sinful relationship. You were raised better than this child." Her father preached.

"My love for Olivia and our family is not sinful. I know God loves me and wants me to be happy. This is what makes me happy. We could have walked out of here tonight without talking to you. I made that choice. I wanted you to know what became of me, my life. Lastly, I want to thank you."

"Thank us, for what?" Her father says with that same stern look.

"If you hadn't disowned me when you found out I was pregnant, the path my life took would not have brought Olivia to me and I thank you for that."

Her parents stood there in silence. Natalia reached into her bag for her wallet, she pulled out a photo of their Christmas family portrait and laid it on the desk with her business card.

"If you ever want me or your grandchildren in your life and can accept us for who we are, how we live our lives, please contact me. Otherwise, this is goodbye."

She turned and headed out the door still holding Olivia's hand. She was quiet and did not speak until they were back in their hotel room. Once inside the door, she turned into Olivia, nearly crying, needing to be embraced by her wife, her lover, her beloved. Olivia stood there holding her for the longest time until Natalia pulled away.

"You OK, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. Would you mind, if we cut our trip short? I would really like to just go home, be with my family, you in our home."

"Sure. I'll call the front desk and tell them we are checking out tomorrow."

They changed for bed; Olivia was in bed first, on her back. Natalia crawled in and over to her. She lay down next to Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around her. Natalia laid her head on Olivia's chest, searching for her heartbeat. She started counting the beats, by the time she reached 9 she was fast asleep. When they woke the next morning, Natalia was surprised they had not moved at all during the night. Olivia had held her all night long.

They ordered room service for breakfast and packed to check out. Shortly, they were on their way home, back to their family and it was time to tell their friends and the rest of Springfield about the impending new member of the Spencer-Rivera clan.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Disclaimer Apply**

Chapter 9

Rafe and Emma were glad to have there moms back home. Olivia and Natalia had decided that they would tell Phillip first and then from there it really did not matter. Olivia had called Phillip on their drive back to let him know they were coming home early, but that Emma could stay for the rest of the week as planned. On Sunday afternoon, he brought her home to the farmhouse.

"Mommy, Ma! I missed you!" Emma yelled as she ran through the kitchen to their open arms.

"Oh Jellybean, we missed you too!" Replied Olivia squatting down to hug her daughter.

"Em, how about taking your bag upstairs and unpacking? Make sure to put you dirty clothes in the hamper." Suggested Natalia.

Emma bounded through the living room and up the stairs.

"We had a good time, thanks for letting her stay with us." Phillip said.

"You're welcome. Before you go, there something we wanted to talk to you about or tell you rather." Olivia offered.

"OK, what's up? Something to do with Emma?" Asked Phillip

"No, not exactly." Replied Olivia.

Olivia reached to take Natalia's hand. She brought it to her mouth kissed it and then pulled their hands to her chest and began, "We…we're having a baby."

"Um, OK?" Phillip questioned with a curious look.

"Natalia is pregnant. We went the route of a sperm donor, my brother Sam is the donor. Come mid September, there will be a new addition to the Spencer-Rivera family."

"Does Emma know?" He asks.

"Yes, all the kids do, we told them on Christmas what our plans were and we found out last month that I am pregnant. They are all very excited, especially Emma." Natalia offered.

"Um, well, OK. Congratulations then." Phillip steps to offer congratulatory hugs.

"It's… well… it's just a bit of a shock. I had no idea that you were planning on more kids. I just thought, well…it doesn't matter what I thought. Any kid would be so very lucky to have the two of you as parents. So this is why she has had a smile on her face all week, like the cat that swallowed the canary?"

Natalia walked over to the stairs. "Emma, come say goodbye to your dad."

"Really, I am so happy for you both. This is great. If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Sure…You can tell Alan." Olivia sarcastically replied.

"You know, I think I just might enjoy being the messenger on this one." Phillip said.

In comes Emma running into your daddy's arms. He picks her up and gives her a big hug.

"Em, you are going to be a big sister. Your moms just told me the news."

"Isn't it great Daddy? I'm going to have a baby brother or sister. I can't wait. The baby is growing in Ma's tummy; her tummy will get bigger as the baby grows."

"I know, Em. OK, sweetheart, I've got to go. I had fun this week. We will have to do this again sometime."

"Bye, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Phillip left. Emma ran off back upstairs. Olivia turned to Natalia, "That went well. I wasn't sure what to expect."

Natalia replied, "One down several to go."

They had all decided to let Rafe move into Olivia's old bedroom since it was bigger than his and turn his into the nursery. Olivia thought she would ask Josh if Lewis Construction would do the remodel. They don't normally do such small or residential jobs, but for one of his favorite ex-wives, why not ask for a favor. They preferred to have someone they know doing the work, anyway.

It was nearly lunchtime the next day when Olivia finally got a chance to call Josh. She and Natalia had spent most of the morning with the banquet manager for a party upcoming that weekend. When she reached Josh, he said he was just leaving the office for lunch and he suggested they meet him at Company to talk over lunch.

When they arrived, Billy and Shane were with Josh as well. Olivia and Natalia joined them in the big corner booth.

"Well, look at this Natalia, so many Lewis men all right here for the picking." Olivia said in her lower seductive voice usually reserved only for Natalia.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Natalia greeted.

"Please ladies, have a seat." Billy offered.

Marina comes by and takes their orders and brings water to all.

"So, Olivia, what can I do for you?" Josh asks referring to her phone call.

"Well, we wanted to see if Lewis Construction would be available for a job. It's a small job, remodeling, residential. I know you normally don't do residential, but I thought maybe as a favor to me, to us, you might?"

"What's the job?" he asks.

"We need to remodel one of the bedrooms at the farmhouse." Natalia offers.

"It needs to be turned into a nursery." Olivia adds.

All at once each of the Lewis boys mouths drop open. Shane was the first to speak.

"You guys are adopting?" He asks.

Olivia turns to Natalia and says, "Why is everyone assuming we are adopting?"

"No, boys. Move into the 21st century, please. My brother Sam is the donor, Natalia is pregnant."

It takes a second; then all three are offering their congratulations to the happy couple. After they settle down, Olivia asks again about the remodeling job.

"Oh, hell yes!" Replies Josh.

"Absolutely!" Adds Billy

"When do you need us to start?" Asks Shane.

"Well, I'm due in September, so we have a little time yet. Olivia and I are still discussing the décor we want."

Shortly, their food arrived; they continued discussing ideas for the nursery and other typical baby conversation. Marina had removed a couple of their plates and asked about dessert.

"Oh, yes! How about a round of pie for everyone to celebrate?" Asked Billy.

"Celebrate? What are you guys celebrating?" Marina asks.

The boys look to the girls seeing how it is their news to tell.

"Olivia and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant!" Natalia offers.

"Oh, that's so great! Wait?" Marina said.

"My brother Sam is the donor." Olivia clarified.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, for both of you. So apple pie for everyone on the house." Marina turned and was headed back to the kitchen.

The group was enjoying their pie rather loudly celebrating and did not see Blake and Frank walk in.

"Hey sweetie, what's with the Lewis Spencer-Rivera congregation over there?" Frank asks Marina.

"They are celebrating, Dad."

"Celebrating what?" Blake asks.

"The expansion of the Spencer-Rivera family." Marina adds.

"I'm not following." Frank says.

"Oh! Are they adopting a kid?" Blake asks.

"No, not adopting. Natalia is pregnant; Olivia's brother is the sperm donor." Marina explains.

"Wow, that's… wow." Blake replies.

"Let's go offer our congratulations." Blake offers starting toward them however, Frank hesitates.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought you had put all of this behind you?" She asks.

"It still hurts, a little. I love you, Blake; I love what we have found together. Don't ever doubt that." Frank assures her.

"Come, we have some congrats to give." He says taking her by the hand walking towards the group.

"So, we hear congratulations are in order!" Blake offers.

"Yeah, we are very happy for you both." Frank replies.

"Thank you Frank, Blake." Natalia says.

It didn't take long at all for the news to make its round through Springfield. Most of the reactions were happy, Alan was the only negative; but over the years, both Natalia and Olivia had learned how to ignore him. Other than being their kids' grandfather, he didn't exist.

It was late April; Olivia had been sitting so long at Gus' memorial her legs had fallen asleep. She didn't realize she had been there nearly an hour. She had been filling in Gus on their lives over the past year. She was amazed to realize just how much had happened since Natalia's ill-fated wedding day to Frank. They didn't marry, she and Natalia admitted their love for each other, they committed their lives to each other and now they are having a baby. She was so caught up in her conversation with Gus; she did not hear Natalia's footsteps behind her.

"Gus, a year ago when I told you I blamed you, I was wrong. I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I never would have found this happiness, this life with Natalia. It still hurts knowing that you had to sacrifice your life for mine and my happiness. You'll never know just how much that means to me. There is now way I can repay you. I can only love Natalia, our kids and try to be the person who you thought I could be. So, if you and your buddy God up there… could you guys keep a watch over Natalia and the baby. I don't think I could survive if anything happened to either one of them. Well, I best go. Natalia is going to wonder where I am."

Olivia starts to get up when Natalia makes her presence known.

"No, I won't." Natalia replied to Olivia's last comment to Gus.

"Hey, Princess. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Gus too. I didn't know you were going to come. We could have come together?" Natalia replied.

"I didn't know I was going to come. I just felt that I had to come, to be here today." Olivia offers.

"Me too, I had the same feeling. So did you tell Gus our news?" Natalia asks.

"I did, I filled him in on all the events of this past year. I know he would be happy for us, that we found each other. That's what I believe." Said Olivia.

"I think so too. He would be happy for us, for our life together and our family." Natalia adds.

"So, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, how about we go home? You see I have a pregnant wife at home that well; she needs some pampering and attention from me. It's been nearly 6 hours since I last spoke to her and told her how much I am in love with her." Olivia said in that voice that Natalia knows all to well meaning _"I want you and I want you now!"_

So home they went.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 10

The next couple of months past by uneventful; summer was here. The Beacon property opened in Chicago on time and was doing well. They were also expanding in St. Louis. Ava offered to throw her moms a baby shower. She planned it for mid July. Marina and Blake said they could use Company. Ava was able to plan everything by phone, email and snail mail. She planned to take a week off from work to come home. Natalia had been working from home completely except when camp or play dates didn't keep Emma away from home. Rafe had indeed made the dean's list for both semesters. He decided to continue taking classes through summer and working at the hotel. He had been dating Leah Bauer since spring.

Ava had been home for a day or two. She had finished all the last minute touches for the shower. Everything was ready. Olivia was going to the office for a while that morning before the shower that afternoon. She had a few things to do including the payroll. Natalia, Ava and Emma had a girls day or morning rather. They went to a local salon and got their hair done and mani/pedis, just a little pampering for the mom to be.

Olivia was trying to get her work done so she wouldn't be so rushed to get to the shower. She picked up the phone and dialed an in house extension, "Greg, did the Williams' ever confirm the date for their party? Would you call and follow up with them?"

She put the phone down and we back to the payroll. No matter how many times she starts to review the numbers, she keeps getting interrupted. The phone rings a few minutes later, "Yes, Greg? Good and we have no conflicts with that date? Right. Great. Thanks."

Olivia goes back to the payroll when a knock comes to her office door. "Ugh. What now?" She says to herself.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly. Olivia recognizes the older woman; it takes about two seconds for it to sink in…Chicago…Mexican restaurant…Natalia's mother.

"Mrs. Rivera, please come in." Olivia says getting up and rounding her desk with her hand extended to greet her with a hand shake. She also is watching the door assuming that Natalia's father would be right behind her; but he wasn't.

"I'm surprised you remember me, Mrs. Spencer-Riv…um, I'm not sure what to call you." She says timidly.

"Olivia, Olivia is just fine. Please won't you have a seat?" Olivia says while showing her to one of the chairs in front of Olivia's desk.

"Can I get you something, coffee, tea, water?"

"No, no thank you." Mrs. Rivera replied.

Olivia sits beside her in the other chair in front of her desk.

"What brings you to Springfield?" Asks Olivia.

"My husband, he thinks I am in New York visiting my sister. I have not been able to stop thinking about my daughter since your visit in February. I missed so much, my grandson. I didn't have the courage back then to convince my husband to not disown Natalia and punish her the way he did. We were still dealing with the death of our son. Did Natalia tell you about her older brother, Raphael?"

"No, she never told me about him. So Rafe was named for his uncle? What happened?" Olivia asks.

"Natalia was 12, Raphael 16. Our neighborhood was not the best. We did the best we could with what we had; but the allure of the street life and quick money was to enticing. Raphael got involved with a gang. Before we realized it, he was in deep, too deep. One night he and some other gang members were fighting with a rival gang over territory and he was killed along with 3 other boys that night."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The death of a child, I can not imagine the horror you endured." Olivia says. She feels like taking her older woman's hand for comfort but decides against it.

"After that night, my husband and I, we became stricter when it came to Natalia, her friends, school activities and such. I know that she probably felt that we were smothering her, but we had already lost one child. We did not want to lose another and yet we did anyway."

"You did raise Natalia well. She managed on her own at age 16 with a baby. Rafe is fine now, in college – he's on the dean's list." Olivia interjects.

"Because of my husband's beliefs and wishes, I've missed the last 20 years of my daughter's life and my grandson. Please tell me about my daughter and her life."

"Well, Mrs. Rivera, Natalia is a wonderful, nurturing and giving person. She and I did not meet under the best circumstances. I was not a nice person when we met. I did some pretty bad things to her and she fought back just as hard. You see, Mrs. Rivera, not long after I met her, I found out that my heart was failing; I needed a heart transplant. I was dying. Natalia had come to town searching for Nicky. He lived here now, but went by the name Gus. She told him about Rafe and they reunited. I was so mad at the world for my illness and that it was taking me away from my daughters I did not care who I hurt or why. Gus was my friend, my only friend. He was helping deal with dying and trying to make sure my daughters were provided for. I decided that I wanted Gus all to myself and I tried to take him from her. I did in a sense. He turned me down and wouldn't leave Natalia. But when I was in the hospital, I was this close to death's door. Gus was in a rush to the hospital to see me before it was too late. He was in a motorcycle accident. The head injuries he received were fatal; he died shortly after arriving at the hospital. Natalia had consented to donate his organs, but refused when she found out that his heart was a match to me. Eventually, she did decide to give me his heart. That was the first time she saved my life."

"Oh my. I had no idea that she had suffered such a loss." Mrs. Rivera replied trying to take in everything that Olivia was telling her.

"I didn't find out until after the surgery that Gus has died and that I had his heart. I did not want it. I didn't want to live. Nothing, not my daughters, no one could give me the will to live. I wanted to die. Your daughter, she wouldn't let me. She had gotten a job, here, as a maid. She was constantly checking on me and Emma, my youngest daughter, making sure I was eating, taking my meds. No matter how mean I was to her, telling her to leave me alone and let me die; she wouldn't give up on me. I found the will to live again. She did that. I started getting better. Our relationship was strained but was improving. I was trying to help her with Rafe, but everything I did; she took it as a hand out and refused my help. I saw potential in Natalia to be more that just a maid or waitress. I asked her to be my assistant here. I needed help not only for me but for Emma as well. The day I finally told her that she was my friend and her taking the job as my assistant would be a favor for me, I had a heart attack. Natalia was actually trying to accept my job offer, but never got the chance because I collapse before she could. So there I am lying on the ground outside of a restaurant and my heart had stopped. An EMT inside the restaurant comes to my aid with CPR, but it's not enough. Then Natalia remembered that the owner had a defibulator; she brought it to the EMT and he was able to shock my heart and bring me back. That was the second time your daughter saved my life."

"You seem well now, yes?" Mrs. Rivera asks.

"For the most part yes; after my heart attack, I needed a pace maker. That meant more surgery and more time to recover. Natalia had bought a house; she was going to need a boarder to help with the mortgage. She suggested that Emma and I move in to help her financially and then she could help take care of me and Emma so I could recover faster. So we moved in. Our friendship deepened and she became my best friend and a second mother to Emma. Our feelings became stronger, more than friendship. We both fought it. I didn't think that Natalia would be able to accept my love because of her faith in God. She too struggled with that at first. She nearly married a man that she didn't love trying to fight her feelings for me. I even encouraged it. Then she and I were finally able to admit our true feelings for each other, that we loved each other; that we were in love with each other. We did struggle, but we knew from the start that we wanted to be with each other, we were a family and we did not want to lose that. We were able to build this life together, our family. We can't legally marry in this state, but we did have a commitment ceremony that our friends and family attended. We pledged our love, devotion and faith to each other. I consider this the third time your daughter saved me. She changed me. I am a much better person now because of loving Natalia. We have combined our lives together in every possible way and share everything. I love Natalia so very much, Mrs. Rivera, and I will do everything humanly possible to make sure she is happy."

"Olivia, thank you. I would like to see my daughter now. Is she here?"

"No, but I can take you to her. I'm actually running late to meet her." Olivia replied.

Olivia picked up the phone and dialed Greg's extension, "I need you in my office, now, please."

It was next to no time that Greg appeared in Olivia's office, "Yes, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera?"

"Greg, time for you to learn a new responsibility…Here is the payroll. Check all the deductions to what we have loaded in each employee's record. Then check that the hours that are listed coincide with what shows on the time clock's report. Anything that looks wrong or you don't agree with, highlight it. Have it on my desk first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. I'll start on it right away." Replied Greg.

Olivia had to fight a smirk in front of him.

"Mrs. Rivera, come, Natalia is waiting for me."

Natalia, Ava, Rafe and Emma were all at Company. Marina and Blake had really put out a good spread for the shower. Daisy and Ashlee were helping out with the hosting. Most of the guests (Lillian, Buzz, Beth, Phillip, Lizzie Bill, Reva, Josh, Jeffrey, Billy, Shane, Dinah, Dr. Rick, Mel, Leah, Doris, Remy and Christina) were there; they wanted all their friends there, so everyone was invited.

"Ava, did you get her on her cell?" Natalia asks.

"Straight to voicemail."

"And you tried her office?"

"Yes, voice mail."

"I'm starting to worry."

"Natalia, she's fine. She probably got hung up with a problem at the hotel and she just hasn't had a chance to call. Go, sit. Take a load off. She'll be here." Ava implored to the mother to be.

Natalia went back to the table; Rafe and Leah were now talking to her. So she didn't have a view of the door when it opened.

"See, Natalia. There she is, walking through the door." Ava announced. Natalia shifted around Rafe quickly to confirm…_yes, thank you, she's here._ Natalia moved back and did not see the person that came into Company behind Olivia.

Emma came running over to her mom. "Mommy, you made it." Olivia squatted down to hug Emma and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Jellybean. I'm sorry to be late; but I'm here now."

Mrs. Rivera watched and thought that Olivia seemed to have a wonderful relationship with her daughter. Emma then turned and went back over to her dad and back into to his lap. Marina called over to Rafe to have him help move another table for the presents. Once he left his mother's side, Natalia got a weird feeling. She saw someone in her peripheral vision. Someone was standing next to Olivia, someone who didn't fit. She turned to see her mother.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Natalia asks, loud enough for most of the guests to hear including Rafe.

Her mother and Olivia start walking towards Natalia and she gets up from the table.

"Natalia, what…You're with child?" Mrs. Rivera asks very surprisingly.

"Yes, Mama. I told you in February when we saw you that Olivia and I had 3 kids and another one on the way."

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize, I was so overcome with seeing you after 20 years and hearing about your relationship with Olivia…It just didn't sink in."

Natalia has now reached her mother. Her mother gives her a gentle smile, one that appears to Natalia to reflect sadness, regret and begging for forgiveness. Natalia holds her arms towards her mother, inviting her for a hug; which she accepts. Rafe had started toward them. Olivia waved him off. He obliged.

"Mama, I don't understand. Why are you here? Where's daddy?"

"You father thinks I am in New York visiting your Aunt Inez. Natalia, all I have done these last few months is think about you, your visit. I did not agree with your father's actions all those years ago. I was too afraid and naive to challenge his decisions. I lost 20 years of your life, my grandson. I don't want to lose anymore. Please may I stay? I want to get to know you and your family, my family."

"Mama, you know I am with Olivia. She is my wife. We love each other, we live together, we work together; every night we go home to the same house and sleep in the same bed. Will you be able to handle visiting us and getting to know us, knowing that this is our family and how we live? If you can't, you might as well go on to Aunt Inez's; because I am happy here. There is nothing that you can say or do that will change that!"

"Natalia, I have no right to judge you or your family. I lost that right when your father banished you. I don't want to spend the next 20 years not knowing what is happening in your life, Raphael's life or this new little one's life. Please may I stay?"

"Alright." Natalia agreed.

"Rafe!" Natalia called to him. She motioned for him to come over.

"Rafe, I would like to introduce you to your Grandmother. Mama, this is your grandson, Raphael."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Rafe said as he reaches for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Raphael. Or do you prefer Rafe?"

"I'll answer to either. What can I call you? Is Grandma OK? I call Ma, Ma and Olivia is Mom."

"Grandma is fine, I like that."

"This way Mama, let me introduce you to our friends."

"Everyone, I'd like to meet my mother. Mama, now I don't expect you to remember names and who belongs to whom. This is Leah, she is Rafe's girlfriend. These are her parents, Dr. Rick Bauer and Mel Boudreau. This is Mel's brother Remy and his wife Christina. This is Marina, she owns Company and this is her grandfather Buzz. This is Blake, she manages Company. This is Daisy, Buzz's grand daughter as well. This is Ashlee, she is a friend of Daisy's and she helped plan the baby shower. This is Doris; she is Ashlee's mom and our mayor. This is Lillian; she is married to Buzz, her daughter Beth and her grand daughter Lizzie. This is Phillip; he is Lizzie's father. He is also Emma's father…Olivia's daughter. Mama, do you remember the photo I gave you?"

Her mother nodded.

"This is Bill; he is Lizzie's husband. This is Billy; he is Bill father. This is Josh; he is Billy's brother. This is Shane; he is Josh's son. This is Dinah; she is Shane's fiancée. This is Reva; Shane's mother. This is Jeffrey, Reva's husband and Jeffrey is Ava's father."

Natalia holds her hand out for Ava and brings Ava to in front of her mother.

"Mama, Ava is Olivia's oldest daughter." Ava reaches her hand out to shake Mrs. Rivera's hand.

"Don't forget about me, Ma." As Emma comes running up to them.

"I'm not Jellybean. And Mama, this is Emma."

"So since Natalia is my Ma, then you are my Grandma, like Rafe, since he is my brother."

"Well, I suppose so little one." Replied Mrs. Rivera.

"Mrs. Rivera, please come have a seat, joins us." As Ava takes her hand and leads her to the table.

Natalia pulls Olivia aside. "Did you do this?" She asks Olivia.

"Does seem like my style, doesn't it? No, I can't take credit for this one. She just showed up at the Beacon, knocking on my office door looking for you."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 11

Everyone enjoyed themselves at the shower. Mrs. Rivera kept quiet just watching her daughter interact with her family and friends. She saw that her daughter was loved and that her friends, the people closest to her accepted her and her relationship with Olivia. They were just like any other couple.

The party started dying down, a few people had left. Several of the guys were loading the haul into Natalia's car, then into Rafe's when it was full. Now the restaurant was pretty much empty except for employees and the Spencer-Rivera family.

"So, Mama, would you like to come back to our house. We can visit?" Natalia asks.

"Yes, please." She responds.

"Mrs. Rivera, you can ride with me. Natalia's car is pretty full with gifts." Olivia offers.

Once they arrived home, Rafe and Ava preceded to unload the gifts and take them to nursery. They brought Mrs. Rivera into the living room; she took a seat on the sofa. Olivia and Emma retreated to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Mommy, is Grandma mad at Ma?" She asks her mom.

"No, not mad. Remember how Ma told you that her mommy and daddy were upset when they found out that she was having a baby, Rafe? They did not approve. Ma was own her own, to raise your brother. Your Ma has not seen or spoken to her parents in nearly 20 years; but when we went to Chicago last February, we unexpectedly ran into them. They were shocked to see your Ma. We didn't talk for very long. Her daddy did not approve of your Ma and I getting married and having a family."

"So, Grandma is here to make up with Ma?"

"I'm not sure Jellybean, maybe. Guess we will have to wait and see. Would you do me a favor? How about going up to your room for a while? You can play in your room for a while, read or watch TV. Ma and I need to talk to your Grandma for a while, OK?"

"OK, Mommy."

Natalia and her mother had sat in silence, neither one knowing exactly where to start the conversation. Emma came bounding out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to her room. Shortly, Olivia followed with the coffee; sitting it on the coffee table.

"Mrs. Rivera, coffee?" Olivia offers.

"Yes, please. Cream only. Thank you."

"Mama, why did you come here?" Natalia asks.

"As I said before, I lost so much of your life. I don't want to lose anymore. I honestly did not think that when your father disowned you, that I would never see you again. I thought some time would pass and then we would reconnect. As more and more time passed I began to lose all hope that I would ever see you again."

"Mama, why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I could not defy your father. Not then. I was taught growing up that the husband made all the rules and it was my job to follow them, no matter what. I thought about you everyday, child. Each Sunday at Mass I included a prayer asking God to watch over you and your baby and keep you both safe. I can see now that my prayers were answered."

Natalia moved closer to her mother and took her hand in hers. Rafe and Ava came down the stairs for a second load.

"Mama, what changed? If you couldn't disobey Daddy then, why now?"

"I realized my love for you is stronger that my want to please and obey your father. After your visit last winter, I asked if we could contact you. He said no, that you were defying God again and that we could not be associated with someone like that. He said that it was bad enough that you had a child out of wedlock, but that what you are doing now, that it…well, it's…" Mrs. Rivera's voice trailed off. Then she began again, "I've watched you today, with your friends and family. You are happy; you seem to have a wonderful life now."

"I do, Mama, I really do. It wasn't always like this. I did struggle for many years when it was just Rafe and I, but when I met Olivia…my life was changed forever. It was difficult at first. It's a long story, but it was so worth it. All of the heartache, loss we went through; if we hadn't Olivia and I would not be where we are today with our family, our home, our business."

"Olivia, told me of your struggles, all the things you went through; losing Rafe's father, turning to Olivia for help and support and you helping her recover."

Natalia looked to Olivia wondering just how much she had told her mother. Rafe and Ava made the last pass through with gifts.

"Natalia, I want my daughter back in my life. I may not understand how you found yourself with a woman romantically, but I can see that she does love you and the family you now have. I want the opportunity to understand that, I want to try. Please don't reject me from your life without trying?"

"I want my Mama back too. You've missed so much; but I don't want you in my life if you are going to preach that my love for Olivia is wrong. I spent that last 20 years without you, I can do it again."

"Allow me this time to get to know my daughter, her family and my grandchildren."

Both Olivia and Natalia had the same thought and they both realized it when they looked at each other. Her mother referred to the grandchildren and not just Rafe.

"Maybe having more insight to you and your family, that may help me in reaching your father."

"Alright, we would love for you to stay. You can stay here with us or if you think you would be more comfortable at the Beacon, you can stay there."

"The hotel, that seems to fancy for me; but I don't want to be a burden here either?"

"You won't. Ava, Rafe, Emma would you all come down stairs please?"

The kids all came back downstairs. Emma went to Natalia and bundled up onto the sofa next to her. Ava went to Olivia and sat down in the floor in front of the chair Olivia was sitting in and Rafe went to sit on the hearth. Natalia said, "Your Grandma is going to be staying with us for a few days. Rafe, would you mind bunking down here on the sofa and she can have your room?"

"Sure Ma, no problem. Where are your bags?"

"Rafe, there in the trunk of my car." Olivia replied. He got up and headed through the kitchen to retrieve them.

Mrs. Rivera looked around the room at each person making eye contact.

"Well, I don't know where to start. It is a bit overwhelming." She suggested.

Ava was the first to reply, "Well, why don't we each tell you about ourselves. You can ask questions and that will help you get to know us?"

Mrs. Rivera nodded.

"OK, I'll start. Mom had me at 16 too, like Natalia; difference is she decided to give me up for adoption. My adoptive parents were great; they told me early on that I was adopted. A few years ago, I found Olivia and now we have a wonderful relationship that I don't know if it could have been any better had she raised me. I am close to my dad, Jeffrey as well and I live in San Francisco." Ava offered.

She looked to Olivia.

"Well, I told you quite a bit at the Beacon earlier; but, yes, I found myself pregnant at age 16. My father was deceased and just when I found out that I was pregnant, I lost my mother. I had a sister and a 3 year baby brother and literally no money. It was one of the hardest decisions I had ever had to make in my life, giving Ava up."

Olivia paused for a moment and gave Ava and quick hug. Then she continued, "Before I bought the Beacon, I made my living as a gourmet chef. Now Natalia and I are partners in the Beacon and we are in the process of franchising it, Chicago and St Louis."

Rafe interjected, "Well, I'll go next. It was just me and Ma until we moved here to Springfield. I had been getting into trouble; I did a stint in Juvi. After I got out things went downhill, fast. Dad died and I blamed the driver that hit him. It was a kid with just a learner's permit; but Dad had run a stop sign trying to get to the hospital to see Mom. The DA – Jeffrey, Ava's Dad – at the time let the kid go, because it was actually Dad's fault. I couldn't handle that, I lost it. I pulled a gun on the DA. I was so upset; but he had talked me down. Then the police arrived; things got out of hand and I accidentally shot the DA. Luckily, he survived; but that meant more jail time and this time I was sentenced as an adult so it was prison, not Juvi. Mom got me moved to a safer prison and then eventually to a halfway house and early release. Since then I have been on the straight and narrow. I am in college working towards a degree in hotel management. I am getting hands on experience at the Beacon with Ma and Mom…So life is good now."

"Well, it sounds like everyone has been dealt some difficulties in life and that you all overcame them. I think I would like to rest for a while." Mrs. Rivera asked.

"Sure, Mama. Rafe will you take her bags to your room. Come on, I'll show you to your room and where everything is."

Natalia, Rafe and Mrs. Rivera made their way upstairs. Ava took the coffee tray and mugs to the kitchen. Olivia moved over to the sofa with Emma and Emma snuggled up next to her. Natalia and Rafe returned.

"You get her all settled in?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I think so. It just still so hard for me to believe that she is really here." Natalia replied.

"Well, I need to get to the Beacon. Don't want to be late; you know the boss ladies can be a bit testy." Rafe teases as Olivia pulls him in for a hug. "Later…" He says as he heads out the door.

"Emma, how about you and I spend a little sister time together. Do you want to go to a movie with me?" Ava asks Emma.

"Yes, mommy, can I?"

Olivia nods yes and Emma hugs her around the waist. She mouths "thank you" to Ava who replies with a nod of head.

"Come on, Jellybean, Let's go." Ava says taking Emma hand as they go out the door.

Olivia looks to Natalia, holds her arms out and Natalia rushes into them, to her wife's warm comforting embrace. After a few minutes they move to the sofa.

"So what happened this morning at the Beacon?" Natalia asks of Olivia.

Olivia relayed how her mother showed up at her office. She relayed the conversation between the two and how much Olivia told her about the events of their life. Olivia could see that with the day events and the emotional stress of seeing her mother that Natalia was nearly exhausted.

"Princess, why don't you go upstairs? Rest, lie down for a while. I won't go back to the office, I can do what I need to from here and then I'll start on supper." Olivia offered.

"I would much rather stay right here in your arms."

"Well, I think that can be arranged." Replied Olivia.

She kicked off her shoes as did Natalia and they repositioned themselves on the sofa with Olivia lying somewhat propped up on the arm of the sofa and Natalia lying on Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia. Olivia was amazed at how quickly Natalia fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Princess." Olivia whispered to Natalia just before she fell asleep herself.

Mrs. Rivera woke, the house was quiet. She had rested an hour or so. She freshened up and headed down stairs. When she got half way down the steps, she saw her daughter asleep on the sofa comfortably embraced by her wife. She smiled; she could see how happy her daughter is. She asked herself, _why is this wrong?_

She moved a couple more steps down and the boards creaked, enough to stir Olivia awake. Olivia brought her finger to her mouth telling Mrs. Rivera, _sshhh. _ Mrs. Rivera tried to step quietly on the remaining steps. Olivia slowly tried to extricate herself out from under Natalia. That was getting harder and harder to do the bigger Natalia got. Finally, after about 5 minutes she was free. Olivia repositioned Natalia's head on a pillow and spread a blanket over the mother to be. Mrs. Rivera observed this and saw just how much Olivia loved her daughter. She had to fight the tears back realizing that her daughter had found someone who truly loved and adored her.

Olivia motioned Mrs. Rivera to the kitchen. Olivia closed the door behind them, so as to not wake Natalia. Olivia fixed two glasses of iced tea and offer Mrs. Rivera to sit at the table. Mrs. Rivera was the first to speak.

"Olivia, may I ask a question?"

"Please."

"You have had relationships with men and bore children by them. How is it that you can claim to love my daughter that way?"

"Mrs. Rivera, I have made many mistakes in my past relationships. I know now that I never knew what love, true love was until I met your daughter. I have never before been attracted to women. Natalia is the only one. You can't help who you fall in love with; that saying is so relevant to me. Neither of us were looking for this, neither of us wanted it because of all the issues that comes with it; but when we were finally truthful with each other we knew that this is what we wanted and we were going to fight until we got it. We both deserved happiness and when we found it with each other we were not going to let it go."

"How is it that Natalia is with child?"

"Artificial insemination. My brother donated his sperm and the doctors use that to fertilize Natalia's eggs. Then we waited to see if the pregnancy took and it did. It's clinical, yes; but this is as close as we could come to having our own child. The child will call my brother uncle, not daddy. He will relinquish his parental rights and I will adopt the child. We wanted to try this first before considering adoption. Natalia was the only choice to carry a child because there would be too many risks to me and the child if I attempted to carry it. So this is the decision that we made."

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"We decided to wait and be surprised, so only our doctor knows."

"Are you planning on more children?"

"We actually haven't talked about that. We have been so focused on this pregnancy we haven't thought that far ahead."

"How did your friends, how did the children react when you began dating?"

"Well, the reactions varied. Ava was fine with it. She only wanted me to be happy. Rafe, he was shocked and upset at first. He had not been out of prison very long before he found out and he found out by happening upon Natalia and me enjoying a romantic picnic in the park. Natalia did not get the opportunity to tell him before he found us kissing like a couple of teenagers. Things were tense for a while, but he came around. He saw how happy his mother was, how we were together and he gave us his blessing. Emma, she was the easy one. She didn't have any problems understanding or accepting this."

"What about your children's fathers and their families?"

"Jeffrey, Ava's father, he and I are friends. He was one of the first people I confided in when I was trying to understand my feelings for Natalia. He was fine with it; he was supportive. Rafe's father and Emma's father were brothers. Their father Alan, he was none to pleased. He accused me of corrupting Emma by raising her in this environment. Alan and his family are very rich and powerful, most of the time if Alan makes a threat you know he can and will back it up. Phillip had not been in Emma's life much until a couple of years ago. When he did come back, he was supportive of my relationship with Natalia. He saw how it was a positive impact on Emma and that she was indeed thriving with us. Phillip was able to keep Alan in check. Most of our other friends have been supportive."

Olivia got up and began getting things together to start supper. The subject matter of their conversation lightens and Mrs. Rivera got up to help Olivia with supper. They were getting along seemingly when Natalia rousted awake. She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming when she saw how her mother and Olivia were getting along.

Over the next few days, the mood between Natalia and her mother continued to improve. She was getting along well with all the children and really seemed to be enjoying being a Grandma. But the time had come that she needed to return home to Chicago, to Natalia's father.

"So Mama, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Daddy that you didn't go to New York that you were here with me?" Natalia asks.

"I don't know, little one. I am just not sure what to do. I may try to convince him that he should hear you out; I just don't know that he will listen. All I can do is try. You have a wonderful family here, you have raised beautiful children. Your home is filled with love and you have a successful business."

"Well, Mama, you have my contact info, so you'll have to be the one to contact us. There wouldn't be anyway for me to contact you without Daddy possibly finding out. I'll leave Daddy to you. Maybe you can plan another trip to see "_Aunt Inez"_ in mid September and be here for the birth of your next grandchild?" Natalia suggests.

The next morning, Natalia and her mother had a tearful but happy good bye and then Olivia took Mrs. Rivera to the train station.

The next two months seems to fly by and September was here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 12

It was the first of September; Natalia had less than 3 weeks to go. Everything was progressing normally. The nursery was ready; they had decided on yellow and purple for the primary colors. There was a mural of children's characters on one wall, another wall had balloons, clowns and the like, and the last wall had numbers, letters, primary colors and three letter words with their picture. One evening Natalia was home relaxing on the sofa, Rafe was upstairs getting ready for work, Emma was at a sleepover at her friend Jodi's and Olivia had not yet come home from work. There was a knock at the front door.

"Just a minute!" She called as she struggled to get up from the sofa.

She opens the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong address." The young woman replies while glancing down at a photo that Natalia recognizes as an old publicity photo for the Beacon which has Olivia front and center.

"I am looking for Olivia Spencer; this was the last address that I could find for her." The young woman continued.

"You have the right address; she isn't here right now. I can take a message?"

Just then Rafe comes barreling down the steps.

"Raphael slow down!"

"Sorry Ma, I'm late." He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as he heads to the kitchen and out the back door. "Gotta go! Can't disappoint! Mom will have my head if the boss's son is late."

The young woman was a bit lost in this conversation trying to follow what he was saying.

"I'm sorry my son is trying to not be late to work. Please come in." Natalia shows the young woman in. "Did you want to leave a message for Olivia? What did you need to see her about?"

"Well, it's…it's a personal matter that I would rather discuss with her."

Just then Natalia hears the back door open.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Olivia shouts coming from the kitchen into the living room she continues, "Who belongs to the motorcycle outside?"

The young woman raises her hand that is holding the helmet.

"Sweetie, you didn't tell me we were having company tonight?" Olivia says to Natalia as she goes to kiss her wife.

"We aren't; this young woman is here to see you. This is my wife Olivia Spencer-Rivera. I'm Natalia Spencer-Rivera and that was our son Rafe that tore out of here a few minutes ago.

"He's not going to be late is he?" Olivia sarcastically asks.

"Olivia?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name is?" Olivia asks the young woman.

"Jace Bolton."

"Well, Jace Bolton, what can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you can help me with something, it's a personal matter."

"I have no secrets from my wife; you can speak freely in front of her."

"Um, well…OK. My mother was Margaret O'Connor, Maggie. She was the art teacher at St Catherine's in San Cristobel."

Natalia had sat back down on the sofa. She saw that Olivia was trying to rack her brain for an image of this person, Maggie O'Connor.

"I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, my mom she passed away a couple of months ago, car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Natalia offered sympathetically.

"In my Mom's Will she left two letters, one address to me and another I was to deliver to one Gregory Spencer of San Cristobel. I started researching trying to locate him only to find out that he had passed away and that 2 of his 3 children were still alive. So, I decided that they were the next best thing for fulfilling my Mom's last wishes. I wasn't having much luck locating your brother."

"Yes, he travels quite a bit, doesn't stay in one place for too long." Olivia interrupted.

"But I did find some info on you. Took me a while to track through it, but I finally found your info on the Beacon and found your address here in Springfield. So, here I am to deliver this letter."

The young woman, Jace, hands the sealed envelope to Olivia.

"You know what is in here, don't you?" Olivia asks pointedly.

"I have a pretty good idea, yes." Jace replies.

Olivia reaches down to the coffee table picks up the letter opener and slices the envelope open. She puts the opener down and slowly takes the letter out. She starts to read. Natalia can see that Olivia is trying to stay composed. Olivia clears her throat and begins to read the letter…

"_My dearest Gregory,_

_If you are reading this letter, then something has happened and I am no longer of this Earth. First, I must beg your forgiveness for never telling you this sooner. I was scared, hurt and felt betrayed because you left me and returned to your wife and family. Not long after you ended our relationship, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. You had made your decision to stay with your wife and your beautiful girls. I knew that I was going to have this baby and keep the child. She would be a piece of you that I would have forever; but I knew I would not be able to stay in San Cristobel, so I left._

_I moved to the states. I was able to provide a stable life for our daughter. When she was 4, I met a man. He was wonderful, kind and generous; most importantly he loved Jace. He doted on her. We married and were very happy. Jace knew that Robert was not her biological father. She would ask me every so often about you. Finally when she was a teenager, she gave up asking questions. She could see how much hurt it caused me to think about you._

_I never told Jace anything about you until now. She also will receive a letter similar to this one in which I tell her about you and who you are. I also hope that she was able to follow through with my instructions to deliver this letter to you._

_Gregory, please do not direct your anger for me at her. It was my choice, not hers. She is a wonderful, successful young woman. Any parent would be glad to claim her as their own. She would make a wonderful sister to your girls. Please keep your heart open to her._

_Forgive me._

_Love always,_

_Maggie"_

"Sister?" Was the only word the Olivia could manage.

Olivia was slowly pacing the area in front of the fireplace. Jace was hesitant to say anything. After a few moments of silence, Olivia begins to speak. When were you born?"

"June 9th, 1973."

Natalia could see that Olivia was doing the math in her head.

"Olivia what are you thinking?" Natalia asks.

"I'm trying to remember what life was like in the latter part of '72. My father traveled on business quite a bit when I was in grade school. At least that is what he told us. Maybe he really wasn't going anywhere, but staying with his mistress?" She says sarcastically.

"This is all I have to go on. My mother never gave me any specifics on my father. I have no reason not to believe her. I don't want or need anything from you. You have no reason to trust me. I only want to find out if it is true, was Gregory Spencer my father."

"You expect me to believe this just because it is written in a letter from a dead woman?"

"No. Would you be willing to take a DNA test to establish paternity?" Asks the young woman.

"I don't know. You are really coming out of the blue at me with this."

"No, I understand. I just show up on your door step claiming to be your sister, I would be skeptical too. How about you sleep on it? Let this sink in. We can talk more tomorrow?"

"OK. Where are you staying?" Olivia asks.

"I hadn't made any reservations. If it was a dead end, then I was just going to head back home."

"Where's home?" Natalia asks.

"Tenneessee."

Olivia picks up a notepad from the coffee table and scribbles something down. She tears the paper off and hands it to Jace.

"Here are directions to the Beacon. I'll call ahead so they will be expecting you."

"You don't have to do that; I can find a place for a few days."

"Consider it done." Natalia confirms to Jace as she slowly stands from the sofa.

"I'll stop by your room tomorrow. We'll talk more then." Olivia says.

They all walk towards the door and say a pleasant good night. As soon as the door shuts Natalia has pulled Olivia into an embrace. After they broke from it, Olivia called the Beacon to reserve a room for Jace. The evening remained quiet, dinner was subdued. Natalia did not bring up Jace. If Olivia wanted to talk about it, she would. They got ready for bed, Natalia was in bed first. She lay on her side; Olivia got in bed and crawl next to Natalia, spooning her from behind. It was the most comfortable position they had found that allowed them to be close to each other taking into account Natalia's expanding belly.

"So, it would appear that Sam and I have a sister?"

"What do you think about that?"

"I don't know. This woman seems believable enough, but you never can tell. I just wish I knew more about her. She's had time to research me and my family."

Natalia reached over to the night stand and pick up the phone. Olivia heard her dial a number.

"Hey, I'm sorry to be calling so late. I or Olivia needs a favor?"

"Can you run a back ground check on someone for her?"

"We have her name and birth date."

"I'd rather not say why, just yet. But she would like to know everything she can about this person."

"Jace Bolton, J-A-C-E, I think. Birth date is 6/9/73. Oh, she currently lives in Tennessee."

"OK, as soon as possible would be great, but I don't want to put you out or anything."

"OK, thanks, Frank."

"I will."

"Good night."

"Frank says hello and he will see what he can find out for you."

Olivia nuzzles Natalia's neck and gives her several deep long kisses.

"By careful or you are going to leave a mark."

"A girl's got to have some fun. My wife is about to drop a baby any day now, so what if I leave a little love bite on her neck."

Olivia pulls herself closer to Natalia and soon falls asleep.

Natalia decided to let Olivia sleep in a bit. Rafe came knocking at their door when neither of them were up at their usual times. "Ma? Mom? Everything OK?" He said as he cracked the door. Natalia came to the door.

"I'll be down in a minute. Would you go start the coffee pot, please?'

"Sure thing, Ma. Is Mom OK?"

"She's fine. I'll explain downstairs."

Rafe had fixed himself a bowl of cereal and was pouring two cups of coffee when Natalia rounded the corner.

"So what's up with Mom?" He asks.

"Remember that young woman that had come to the door just as you were leaving last night?"

"Yeah?"

"She has a couple of letters, a couple of letters that…"

"That what Ma?"

"In these letters, the young woman claims that Olivia's father is the young woman's father too."

"Whoa! Seriously? Do you guys believe her?"

"Well, Frank is running a back ground check for us; but she asked if Olivia would consent to a DNA test."

"Is she gonna do it? The DNA test I mean."

"I don't know the young woman, Jace, she asked your Mom to sleep on it; let this sink in before deciding in haste."

"Wow, well, I hope everything works out the way it is supposed to. I gotta go, Ma or I'm gonna be late to class."

He got up and gave his Ma a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

Not long after Olivia's cell phone rang. Natalia answered it. It was Frank; he had quite a bit of info on one Jace Bolton from Tennessee. He said he could email to Olivia if that would be easier; Natalia agreed. She then went upstairs to wake Olivia with the news. She made sure to bring a mug of coffee. She entered their room and went over to the bed, placing the mug on Olivia's nightstand. She moved Olivia's hair from her face, tucked it behind her ear. She stared for a moment at the beauty of this woman, her wife whom she loved so dearly.

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to wake up."

Olivia barely stirred.

"Olivia, you need to get up. Frank has the background info on Jace"

Olivia shifted from her side to her back. Natalia then leaned over to Olivia and began kissing her on the lips, first softly, then a little harder. She bit at Olivia's bottom lip. Olivia was beginning to become aware. Then Natalia pushed her tongue past Olivia's lips demanding a response and finally Olivia was awake enough to realize her wife was trying to play tonsil hockey with her. When Natalia felt Olivia was completely away she broke the kiss.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" Olivia pouted.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could get you to wake up." Natalia says as she hands the mug of coffee to Olivia.

"OK, I'm awake. What's so important?"

"Frank called. He's emailed you the background info on Jace.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 13

Olivia got up and headed downstairs. She grabbed her laptop from beside the sofa and went into the kitchen and set it up. It was a few minutes for it to come up.

"Finally!" Olivia said sitting down to the computer.

Natalia pulled a chair next to Olivia and sat down as Olivia opened her email and began reading allowed to Natalia.

_Jace Christine O'Connor_

_Born 6/9/73 Dallas, TX_

_Mother: Margaret Christine O'Connor, deceased_

_Father: Unknown_

_Step Father: Robert Bolton_

_Last Name Change: 1977 from O'Connor to Bolton, adopted._

_Current Address: 158 Red Rock Rd_

_ Nashville, TN_

_Undergrad: University of TN_

_Medical School: Johns Hopkins_

_Occupation: General Surgeon at Vanderbuilt Medical Center_

Natalia interjects, "Wow, she's a doctor?"

_Single_

_No record or outstanding warrants_

_Frank says everything looks clean, no flags._

"Well, what do you want to do?" Natalia asks

Olivia picks up her cell and dials a number.

"Hey, it's Olivia. Would you have some free time this morning? I need to see you about something."

"No, I feel fine, my heart is fine."

"I'm at home."

"Oh, ok. That will be great."

"I'll see you in a little while."

Rick is going to come by. He is down the road checking on Mrs. Appleton.

"I want to find out more about DNA testing." She says to Natalia.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower before he gets here. If I am not out before he arrives, will you fill him in on last night's events?" She asks of Natalia.

Natalia nods yes. She wraps her arms around Olivia for a long embrace and then Olivia steals a quick kiss and heads upstairs.

Rick arrived, Olivia was not downstairs yet. Natalia brought him up to speed. She had just finished when Olivia came into the kitchen.

"So, did Natalia fill you in?" She asks the Dr.

"Yes, DNA Testing? OK, you both can give a DNA sample, a mouth swab. The technicians can isolate the paternal markers and if the right number of markers are found to be common in both your DNA samples, then yes, you would be sisters."

"How long would it take to do this?" Olivia asks.

"Well, if the lab gets your samples today and I put a rush on it; we might hear something as soon as tomorrow afternoon. I would also recommend sending the samples to two other labs, just as a confirmation. Those might take a few more days before the results would be in."

"Olivia, do you want to do this?" Natalia asks.

"I think I have to. If I have a sister, I would want to know that; but if this is some kind of a con or something…" Olivia trails off.

"OK, well you call me when you are ready. I'll alert the lab. You and what was her name?"

"Jace.

"You and Jace can stop by the lab at the hospital to give the samples."

Olivia thanked Rick and he left.

"I best head over to the Beacon and tell Jace, I'll do the test."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Natalia asks.

"No, I'm good." She says as she pulls Natalia in for a hug. Olivia gives Natalia a good bye kiss. It seemed to linger for quite a bit. The more she kissed Natalia, the more she wanted to stay right there in her wife's loving arms. It was Natalia that pulled away finally.

"You're stalling."

"But you are enjoying it."

"Doesn't matter. You need to find Jace and get the test over with. The sooner you do it, the sooner you'll know."

"Fine." She gives Natalia another quick kiss. "Bye Princess."

"Bye Sweetie."

Olivia headed out to the Beacon. She found Jace in her room and told her that she would do the test. If Jace didn't object, they could use the local lab at the hospital. She told her of the 2 additional blind tests. Jace agreed. They went to Cedars and gave the samples. Olivia brought her back to the hotel and made an excuse about having to get some work done.

When Olivia got to her office, it was the first time she really had a chance to think about this, about this woman that may quite possibly be her sister…sister. She missed Marissa so terribly much. She loved Sam, doted on him; but there was something about having a sister…a confident, someone who is always there for you. _Can I really accept this woman as my sister? She seems nice enough, she's a doctor. I still don't know much about her life really. Is she seeing anyone? Had she been married, kids? Where did her mom come up with the name, Jace? _She realized she was not going to get any work done and decided to head home. Being with Natalia would calm her; it always did.

Emma was home by the time she got there. They told Rafe not to say anything to Emma, until they knew for sure. She and Natalia spent the afternoon with Emma watching movies and playing games. It was just the distraction she needed. Nothing else was said about the possible new addition to the family. Olivia woke early the next day, she was anxious about the test results. She decided to go on into the office, maybe get a little work done. It was nearing lunch time when her cell rang.

"Olivia? It's Rick."

"Hey, Dr. Rick."

"The results are in. I have them if you want to come see me."

"Oh, OK. Alright. I'll contact Jace."

"See you shortly."

"OK, Hey Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for evening."

"You welcome, Olivia. See you soon."

Olivia took in a deep breath, gathered her things. She was not going to come back to work today, regardless of the outcome. She went to Jace's room and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hey, I just got a call…" Olivia started to tell Jace when Jace's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me. Hello? OK. Thanks for calling. You too." She finishes and hangs up.

"So, that was the lab, guess you were coming to tell me that the results were in?" She asks of Olivia.

Olivia nods.

"Do you want to go together?" Olivia asks.

"Sure."

They head out. Olivia finds Rick; he brings them into an exam room.

"Rick, this is Jace Bolton. Jace, Dr Rick Bauer." Olivia introduces them.

Jace corrects Olivia's introduction as she shakes Rick's hand, "Dr Jace Bolton."

Not wanting to let Jace know that she has checked her out, Olivia plays along.

"You're a doctor?" Olivia questions.

"Yes, a surgeon actually." Jace replies.

"Oh, what hospital?" Rick asks.

"Vanderbuilt Medical, in Nashville."

"Great facility." He replies.

"So, ladies, I have the DNA results. We have also received the results from one of the blind labs, still waiting on the third. The two we have both have the same result."

He paused a moment. Both women took in a deep breath. A small smile came across his face. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" He said.

He quickly noticed that Jace's legs were about to fail her. He and Olivia stepped forward to catch her. They moved her to a chair.

"I'm OK, I am. It's just after all these years, I finally know. It just hit me all at once. I know my father's name."

Rick left the room and returned quickly with a cup of water. Jace took a few sips.

Olivia was the first one to speak. "So looks like I have a sister? I guess we will need to add another chair at the table come Christmas." She jokes.

That got a small smile from Jace. "I'm sorry. I don't normally react like this to things." Jace offers.

"Well, it's not everyday that you find out who your father is and that you have a brother and sister that you never knew before." Olivia says as only Olivia can.

"You're right."

"Looks like you and I need to get to know each other and I have to call Sam. He needs to know that he's got another big sister to aggravate him."

They decide to head back to the farmhouse for the rest of the afternoon. Olivia was now getting a little bit excited about this and getting to know her sister. On the way home, she tried to reach Sam; no luck. She left him a voicemail to call, it was important.

When they arrived at the farmhouse, only Natalia was there. Emma was with her dad for the afternoon and night. They told Natalia the results. Positive, Jace was indeed Olivia' sister.

Natalia made a pot of coffee and they sat around the kitchen table; they began to ask questions and get to know each other.

TBC

**Teaser, everything happens for a reason…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 14

Jace offered, "So how did you two meet?"

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other and gave very knowing smirks to each other.

Natalia started, giving a head nod toward Olivia, "She tried to steal my husband."

"I was dying and did not want to die alone." Olivia replied in a defensive tone.

"He wouldn't leave me for her. He was just about Olivia's only friend. She wasn't a nice person back then." Natalia said sarcastically.

Olivia and Natalia mood changed and became more somber as they continued alternating comments in their story.

"I was in the hospital near death, I needed a heart transplant. He was rushing to the hospital to see me before it was too late."

"He was in a motorcycle accident. The head trauma was too severe…he died. He was a tissue match to Olivia and I eventually consented to give his heart to her."

"I didn't find out until after the surgery that he had died and I got his heart. Gus." Olivia said softly.

"Gus." Natalia added softly reaching over to take Olivia's hand in hers and they naturally intertwined their fingers.

"I didn't want it, his heart. I blamed myself and did not want to live. This one here, she wouldn't give up on me. No matter how hard I fought to die, she fought harder to keep me alive. She won. I found the will to live again."

"Over time, our relationship changed and we started becoming friends. Then Olivia had a set back, she had a heart attack. I thought I had lost her."

"I needed help, to recover and help with Emma, my youngest daughter and help with the Beacon. I had to nearly die to get my Princess here to accept my job offer as my assistant."

"I did take the job, but Olivia still needed more help than that. I asked her to move in here. As a border, she could help with the mortgage and then I could take care of her and Emma, allowing her the time she needed to fully recover."

"We became best friends and before we knew what had happened, we had fallen in love. It wasn't an easy road, we fought it, people were hurt; but we had created a wonderful family here and neither of us was willing to give it up." Olivia continued.

"So we got through all the obstacles of telling our family, our friends and were able to move forward with our lives; marrying, expanding our family." Adds Natalia.

"Wow, sounds something like a TV movie." Jace comments.

"In more ways that one." Replies Olivia.

"So, tell us more about you." Natalia asks.

"Well, mom and I started out in Texas. My step dad was from Nashville. Shortly after he and my mom married, he took a job that brought him back to Nashville. He had two brothers and a sister. So I grew up with cousins. We lived in the country, so most of my summers were spent roaming the woods of the property. I was very much the tom boy, into sports, riding motorcycles, etc. My step dad died when I was 13, cancer. When I was 16 I decided to become a doctor. I originally was going to specialize in Oncology, but after my surgical rotation, I fell in love with surgery."

"Anyone special, a boyfriend?" Olivia asks.

Both she and Natalia notice a solemn look come across Jace's face. Her head drops. She takes a deep breath.

"The last year of my residency, I met a woman, Becca. We hit it off from the start, love at first sight. She was a medivac pilot; she flew helicopters on search and rescue missions. We met when I began volunteering to be the ride along doctor. Within a year we were living together and we had merged our lives together in everyway. She was my wife. We both wanted children. We went the sperm donor route and I carried the baby. It was easier for me to continue working than Becca given her occupation."

Jace turned to reach into her bag; she pulled out her wallet and slipped a couple of photos out.

"We have a son, Connor. He's 10." Jace says and she slides the photos across the table to Olivia and Natalia. One is a recent school photo of Connor; the other a family portrait, a few years old based on the differences in Connor between the photos.

"Becca was very outdoorsy. She loved camping, hiking and such. About 3 years ago, she and I were supposed to join some of our friends on a rock climbing trip in Colorado. At the last minute, I had to work and I had to skip the trip. She had the highest certification you can have for rock climbing, search and rescue. So she was the anchor – bring up the rear. There were some inexperience climbers on the same side of the mountain as her group. They kept shifting their route and were getting closer to Becca's group. Too close. They had a problem with their rigging and the other group fell and became entangled with the rigging of Becca's group. The only thing that was holding all the climbers was Becca's line. Becca knew that there was too much weight on the line; they were all going to die if she didn't do something. As you can see from the photo, she was tall and muscular. She could definitely hold her own against any man. She made the choice to cut the line and save the group. I am thankful she didn't suffer."

Both Natalia and Olivia were trying to hold back the tears. Jace took several deep breaths.

"Connor and I we got through it, it was hard. I was so glad to have my mom and my step dad's family. He's quite the little man. He's really been a comfort to me since mom died."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your wife, to lose her so suddenly." Natalia offers as she gets up to hug Jace.

Olivia follows suit; after Natalia pulls away, Olivia leans in to hug Jace as well. Olivia had the feeling of contentment, that this was right. This is her sister and she is supposed to be here now in Olivia's life. They separate and each returns to the seats.

"So no one since Becca?" Olivia asks.

"Not really, I've dated some, just haven't met Mrs. Right; but I do believe she is out there, that there is another someone for me. I just have to find her." Jace replies.

"How long do you think you can stay in Springfield? How soon do you have to get back for work? Olivia asks.

"Well, I wasn't sure how long this trip would take. I took a 6 week leave of absence from the hospital. I thought that if I did find you and that you did turn out to be my sister, that I might be able to stay a while and get to know you. Planning for the best but was trying not to get my hopes you, you know?"

"What about Connor? 6 weeks away from your son?' Natalia asks.

"Well, I can go home as often as I need to and I thought he might be able to come up on the weekends to visit. He is supportive of me and the quest to find my father's family. He's excited as well, to find out if he has Aunts, Uncles and cousins."

Jace looks at her watch, "Speaking of which, he should be home from school now. He is staying with my Aunt Ginny. I'm going to go call him and tell him the news."

Jace gets up from the table and heads into the living room. Just then Olivia's cell rings.

"It's Sam." She says.

After the respective phone calls are completed everyone returns to the kitchen. Jace starts first, "Connor is sooo excited. He wants me to take pictures of everyone and email them to him so he can see his new relatives."

"That can be arranged." Natalia replies.

"That was Sam. He was, to say the least, shocked. He never really knew our father. He died shortly after Sammy was born. I guess over the years, the stories that Marissa and I told him; well he put him on a pedestal in his mind. He is excited though, anxious to meet you. He is in Bangkok right now. He is trying to finish up a photo shoot so he can be here when the baby is born." Olivia relays the phone conversation.

"So if you don't mind me asking…You each have kids? And now another one…sperm donor?

"Yes, both Natalia and I had kids early."

"We were both pregnant at 16. My family disowned me, but I kept Rafe and raised him by myself."

"My mother had just past and it was just Marissa and Sammy, so I decided to give my baby girl up for adoption. We found each other several years ago. Her name is Ava." Olivia says as she reaches for a photo of Ava and Emma to show Jace. Then she continues, "I had married a man, had Emma and then we divorced.

"We decided fairly quickly after we had married that we wanted more children. We went the sperm donor route as well. Sam donated the sperm. So we are really having a Spencer-Rivera baby." Natalia adds.

Just then the kitchen door opens and Rafe enters and was caught a little off guard to see everyone in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey."

"Come in, sweetie. We have some news for you." Natalia says.

He comes around to the empty chair between his Ma and Jace and sits.

"What's up?"

"We got the DNA test results back. Jace is Olivia's sister."

"Wow, this is a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Rafe, it is very much a good thing." Olivia replies.

The night, Olivia called Ava. She was excited to hear the news. The following day, Natalia and Olivia told Emma; who of course had tons of questions. That night Jace was back over for supper and to meet Emma. Jace did her best in answering all of her questions.

By the end of the week, the last DNA test results had come again. It was the same conclusion, positive for the same paternal markers. Jace had made arrangements for Connor to join her that weekend in Springfield. He had family to meet.

He got along great with everyone, especially Emma. It was like they had been best friends all their life. They were getting along so well, Olivia and Natalia let him stay the night with them so he could get to know Emma and Rafe better. Come Sunday, it was hard for Jace to say goodbye. She wanted to stay a while longer in Springfield. She was hoping to meet Sam when he finally made it to town.

Jace wanted to thank them for the hospitality that they showed Connor, she asked to take them to dinner. They said that was not necessary, but Jace insisted. They decided they would go the next night to Towers.

Just as they were entering Towers they ran into a few people they knew. Olivia and Natalia made the introductions for Jace. Folks were a little surprised, or course, but otherwise glad that the sisters had found each other. They had finished their meal and were waiting on dessert and coffee when Natalia spotted Doris Wolfe making her way towards them.

"Don't look now, but there is a Wolfe headed are way." Natalia announces.

TBC

**Teaser, everything happens for a reason...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 15

The group was setting at an end table next to the wall. Jace was sitting against the wall and Natalia next to her on the outside (there was a table behind them). Olivia was sitting on the outside across from Natalia (there was space behind Olivia for the access to the stairs to the upper level).

Doris approached the group, "Well, good evening ladies. I hope you are having a wonderful evening?"

"Doris, how are you?" Olivia asks.

"Just fine Olivia, just fine." She replies.

"Doris, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Dr. Jace Bolton. Jace, this is Doris Wolfe, the mayor of Springfield."

Doris steps behind to the open seat and extends her hand to greet Jace. Jace stands and accepts the gesture.

"Nice to meet you Mayor Wolfe."

"Same here Dr. Bolton, but please call me Doris."

"Alright, Doris."

"Welcome to Springfield. Olivia, I didn't know you had a sister?" Doris questions.

Jace nods in response as she sits back down.

"I didn't either until a couple of weeks ago Doris. Apparently, my father had a mistress. So Doris, would you care to join us for coffee and dessert?" Olivia asks.

She felt a small kick under the table; apparently Natalia did not care to share coffee and dessert with the Mayor. Natalia still had her issues with Doris and her part in exposing their relationship to Frank.

"Why I would be glad too. The council member I was dining with had to leave early." Doris says as she pulls the chair out to take the seat next to Olivia.

The waiter comes and takes their dessert orders.

"So Jace, are you a medical doctor or PHD?" Doris asks.

"A surgeon, actually." Jace replies.

"Oh, where do you practice?" Doris asks.

"In Nashville, Vanderbuilt Medical."

"Well, a southern girl. You know I always had an affinity for the southern accent." Doris replies.

The waiter brings the coffee.

Just then Olivia's cell phone rings.

"It's Rafe." She says as she answers it.

"Hey sweetie, what's up."

"OK, what had she eaten?"

"Does she have a fever?"

"OK, try and get her to drink some ginger ale."

"We are leaving now."

As she hangs up the phone, she gets up and starts gathering her bag and jacket. She helps Natalia up.

"Emma, sick throwing up and has a fever of 100." Olivia states.

"Olivia, do you want me to come check on her?" Jace asks.

"No, thank you. It's probably just a stomach bug." Olivia replies.

"OK, well you two go, I can catch a cab back to the Beacon. Tonight's on me, remember, so go." Jace offers.

Olivia catches the waiter and cancels her and Natalia's order and they leave.

Jace turns back to Doris, "So, Doris, did you always want to be a mayor?"

"No, not really, not until several years ago. I worked a number of years as a prosecutor, then the political bug bit."

"How about you? Always wanted to be a doctor?

"Pretty much. I had planned to go into Oncology, my step dad died of cancer. But I really fell in love with surgery."

The waiter arrived with the desserts and refilled their coffees.

"So, how did you find out about Olivia?"

"I never knew anything about my real father. My mom passed a couple of months ago and in her Will she left me a letter telling me about my father and a second letter that I was to deliver to him. I did my research and found out that he had passed away too, but he had children. So I searched for them and found Olivia. It was a shock, of course, for her when she read the letter. She agreed to DNA testing and viola, it's a girl."

They worked on their desserts in between bits of conversation.

"So how long will you be in town?"

"Well, I took a 6 week leave from the hospital. I've been here almost two weeks, but I am missing my son and performing surgery. It's one of those things, like you are almost addicted to it."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, Connor, he's 10. You?"

"A daughter, Ashlee, she is 22."

"So your son is back home with your husband?" Doris asks pointedly.

"No, he is staying with my aunt. My wife died several years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I do miss Connor, he came up last weekend. So he is getting to know his Aunts and his cousins."

"Well, that's good. And he's going to have a new little cousin soon."

"Yes, I am hoping to stay long enough for the birth and Sam is supposed to be here and I want to meet my brother. But I am really itching to get back into the OR. I was thinking about seeing if I can get privileges at Cedars, maybe pick up some ER shifts."

They had finished their desserts and had drained the last of the coffee from their cups.

"Well, I best check with the bartender about a cab."

"No need to do that, I can drop you off. I have a car and driver."

"Sure, thank you."

They arrived to the Beacon, Doris saw Jace to her door. Jace opened it and stepped inside.

"Would you like to come in for a drink? My sister keeps the mini bar pretty well stocked."

"Well, I'm not driving, why not."

Doris steps inside, closes the door as Jace makes her way to the bar. Doris takes off her jacket and puts it and her bag on the bed.

"So, what'll it be? We've got vodka, gin, whiskey, bourbon, juices, soda…she's also stuck a merlot in here."

"A glass of merlot sounds good."

As Jace opens the wine and pours two glasses, Doris takes a seat on the sofa. Jace brings the wine and joins Doris.

"You had said earlier that you were thinking of applying for privileges at Cedars? I know the administrator, I could introduce you?

"Really, that would be great."

"Mind, if I ask a question?" Doris says.

"You and your wife, Connor, he's your son?"

"Yes, Becca and I decided wanted kids. Her best friend, Bobby, was the donor. I carried Connor. Bobby is his father and that is how Connor thinks of him, he just also had two moms. Becca adopted Connor. Bobby has visitation rights. He is an active part of Connor's life. Bobby would only get custody if something happens to both Becca and I. So should anything happen to me, I know Connor will be well cared for."

"So, how does a closeted mayor come to have a 22 year old daughter?"

"You figured that one out, huh? I was fighting my demons as it were, trying to convince myself that I was not gay. I had sex with a man who I thought I was attracted to. As soon as it was over, I knew. It felt all wrong. It was only going to be women for me from then on. A month or so later, I found out I was pregnant. Trying to raise a daughter by myself and live openly gay. I just didn't think I could do both. So I stayed in the closet. I told Ashlee that her father was anonymous, that I had gone to a sperm bank. Not exactly the truth, but not really a lie either."

"So your daughter doesn't know?"

"No, the only people in town that know are Olivia and Natalia and I would like to keep it that way."

"Your secret is safe with me, Doris."

"Thank you."

They talked a little while longer with lighter subject matter. Then Doris decided it was time to head home.

"Well, I should probably be heading home now." Doris gets up from the sofa and heads over to the bed and puts on her jacket and gathers her purse. Jace headed toward the door. Jace is now between Doris and the door.

"Doris, it was nice meeting you, thank you for the ride home."

"You're welcome." Doris replies as she reaches into her bag.

Doris brings out one of her business cards and hands it to Jace. Doris then puts her bag on her shoulder as Jace pockets the card.

"Here, call me tomorrow, mid-morning, lunchtime. I should have had a chance to contact the hospital administrator by then."

"Thanks, I really appreciate the intro."

They stood there staring into each other eyes; Doris was the first to break the stare. Her eyes shifted to Jace's lips. She swallowed and moved her gaze back to Jace's eyes. Jace stepped forward; there were mere inches between them. At the same time they both leaned forward until their lips touched softly. There was minimal movement from either woman's lips. Doris feels Jace start to pull away; she reaches her right hand up to cup Jace's cheek. Jace's responds by bringing her right hand up to reach behind Doris neck and her left hand around her waist; she pulls Doris closer. Doris has run her tongue along Jace's bottom lip twice now; on the third pass, Jace opens her mouth more to accept. Doris has brought her left around Jace's back and she pushes them backwards so that Jace is against the door. Their kisses are getting deeper and more passionate.

Doris realizes she has not felt such a kiss in years, every nerve ending in her body is on fire. She realized this could easily move to the bed and sex; but she didn't want just sex. She enjoyed Jace's company; she knew she wanted more than just a one night stand. She broke the kiss.

"Wow, that was…that was really nice, Dr. Bolton. You are a wonderful kisser."

"You're not a bad kisser either, Ms. Mayor."

"I should really be going, this could easily move six feet that way." Doris says pointing over her shoulder to the bed.

"No, I agree. We don't need to move so fast."

"So, I'll expect your call tomorrow and we'll see if can get your privileges established at Cedars."

"OK, good night Doris. I had a wonderful evening tonight." Jace says as she opens the door.

"I did too, Jace. Till tomorrow." Doris says, and then she steps into the hallway.

Jace waves as she closes the Doris; Doris acknowledges her with a slight nod of the head as she watches the door close.

Jace recorked the bottle of wine and returned it to the mini-fridge. She sent a text to Olivia, checking on Emma. She then changed clothes and got ready for bed. Just as she was getting settled and reaching to turn off the light, her cell phone beeped.

"Sis Em OK sleeping now. Night."

Jace closed her phone, put it on the nightstand and turned off the light. It wasn't long before she was asleep reliving the events of the night and her dreams did not end with Doris leaving after that kiss that left them both on fire.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Disclaimers apply**

**Please forgive the medical stuff. A doctor I am not!**

Chapter 16

Jace woke the next morning feeling wonderful. Life was good. She had found her family and was getting to know them, fitting in, her son was doing well and she had met someone new. She had dated some since Becca's death but she had not met anyone that affected the way Doris did. She wasn't fond of the fact that Doris was in the closet, but for now, that didn't matter.

She showered and dressed, then ordered a light breakfast from room service. While she was waiting, she called Olivia to check on Emma. She was doing better, appeared to be getting over this bug.

Breakfast came she ate while checking email and a few other things online. Around 10am, she called Doris.

"Doris Wolfe."

"Doris, hey, it's Jace."

"Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I slept really well last night. I had some wonderful dreams."

"Really, funny thing, so did I."

"So, have you spoken to the administrator yet?"

"I have. Are you free at 11:30 this morning?"

"Sure."

"OK, he is expecting you. Dr. Mark Raymond. 6th floor. The # for his office is 601."

"Thanks, Doris."

"You're very welcome, Jace."

"Alright, I'll call you afterwards, OK?"

"I'll be waiting. Good luck, Jace. Bye"

"Bye, Doris."

Jace met with Dr. Raymond. Things seemed to go well. He said that he would check out her credentials and get back to her. She went back to the Beacon. She checked Olivia's office; the dayshift manager said that she did not come in, that her daughter was sick. Jace decided to ride out to the farmhouse and check on Emma. When she got there she found Natalia in the kitchen making soup. She knocked on the back door.

"Come in." Natalia called.

"Hey, how's Emma?"

"She's held toast down. I would have loved to get some protein in her, but at the mention of eggs she started looking a little green around the gills."

"I'll go up and take a look. Is Olivia with her?"

Natalia nodded yes and Jace headed up the steps. The door was open. Olivia was Emma bed with her, holding her. Emma appeared to be sleeping. The TV was on, cartoons were showing and the sound was muted. Jace lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey you."

"Hey. How is she?"

"Sleeping right now. She's kept her toast down; she hasn't thrown up since 1am."

"That's good. Any diarrhea, cold chills, anything else?"

"No, just the vomiting and fever."

"Does she still have a fever?"

"Earlier it was at 99."

"Yeah, she is probably over it. I would stick with clear liquids, soup, jello. She let you know when she is hungry for more."

Olivia gets up slipping from Emma arms. She repositions her in bed and tucks her in. She turns off the TV and puts the remote on Emma's nightstand. She then motions for Jace to exit the bedroom. They do and they head back down to the kitchen.

"She's sleeping." Olivia tells Natalia.

"Thanks for coming to check on her." Olivia says to Jace.

"Sure, glad to do it."

Just then Jace's cell phone rings. She answers it and moves into the living room. Olivia sets three places for lunch, assuming that Jace will join them. Jace returns to the kitchen.

"Jace, will you join us for lunch. Grilled cheese and soup?" Natalia offers.

"Sounds good, perfect for a cool day like today."

Olivia prepares one more sandwich and Natalia serves the soup. Jace gets her own glass of ice tea. The all sit down to eat.

"So, did you and Doris enjoy the rest of your evening?" Olivia asks.

Natalia recognized a look on Jace's face, one that she had seen on Olivia's face many times. She glanced sideways at Olivia and realized Olivia had planned this, this is why Olivia invited Doris to join them.

"Oh my gosh…You and Doris?" Natalia exclaims.

"Uh, we had fun evening, got to know each other better."

"How much better?" Olivia asks with a grin.

"Not that much better, not yet anyways. Gesh, can't a girl have some privacy."

"Not in this town. So what happened?" Asks Olivia.

"Well, we talked more after you left and had our desserts. When I asked about getting a cab, she offered to take me home. We enjoyed a couple glasses of wine before she decided to head home. We kissed good night, well it more than a good night kiss, but it definitely got me through the night."

Both Natalia and Olivia were smiling.

"Glad to hear that you are getting along with the mayor. She is someone who would definitely want on your side." Olivia adds.

"That phone call I had, it was from Dr. Raymond, the administrator at Cedars. He was calling to let me know that the hospital has granted me privileges at Cedars. I am going to be working some part-time ER shifts while I'm here."

"Oh, OK, wow. When did you decide that?" Olivia asks.

"Been thinking about it since we got the test results back, figuring I was going to be in town for a while and I miss working, helping people, the patients. I mentioned it to Doris last night and she set up the interview this morning. Once Dr. Raymond checked me out, he called to tell me that I was in."

"That's great!" Olivia exclaims.

Later that evening, she called Doris.

"Doris Wolfe."

"Hey you, it's Jace."

"Well, hey yourself. Are you calling with good news?"

"I am; I got the job."

"Wonderful, I would love to talk more, sweetie, I really would, but I've got a stupid council meeting to go to. I'll catch up with you later. Bye."

"Bye Doris."

Over the next week or so, things settled into a routine. Jace worked occasional shifts at the hospital, she saw Doris at least once a day, usually at a meal. Connor came up for another visit. He and Emma were near inseparable. Jace did manage to pull him away for dinner one evening, at her room at the Beacon. Doris was invited. Connor liked Doris, they got along quite well.

Jace decided to take Connor back home herself. She wanted to pick up a few more of her warmer clothes. They took the morning train, thus allowing Jace to take the afternoon train back. When she got back to the Beacon, she showered and changed clothes before heading to the farmhouse for supper with Olivia, Natalia and Emma.

Shortly, after she arrived, it began to rain. As dinner wore on, it intensified and it was now thundering and lightning. About half way through dinner, Olivia's cell phone rang. It was Rafe calling to let Olivia know that they had lost power at the Beacon. She decided it would be best if she went back to town to deal with this. She didn't want to leave Natalia and Emma on the night like this, but it was where she was needed.

Jace said she would stay and stay the night, if that made Olivia more comfortable, which it did. After Olivia left, Jace told Natalia to go join Emma in the living room to watch a movie and she would clean up the kitchen. Natalia made Olivia promise to call her and let her know that she got to the Beacon safely. She did. She told Natalia that the roads were terrible; there were a lot of limbs and power lines down. She and Rafe were going to stay at the Beacon tonight.

They all three had fallen asleep; Jace was the first to wake. Everything was dark. The TV was off, no light from the kitchen; only the smoldering fire in the fireplace lit the room. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It was near midnight.

"Natalia. Natalia." Jace said, gently shaking her.

"What? What is it?" Natalia said coming awake.

"The power is out."

"Oh, it's pitch black outside, I don't think we are the only ones."

"I'll get Emma up to bed; we should all probably turn in. Do you have any flashlights or lanterns?"

Natalia told her where to look and Natalia rousted Emma awake. Natalia headed up the steps first, followed by Emma and Jace. Natalia led them to Emma's room and got her PJs. Jace changed the limp sleepy girl into them and tucked her in.

Natalia led Jace to Rafe's room and said good night before entering the master bedroom.

Once Jace crawled into bed, she sent a text to Doris.

"At the farmhouse, no power. Missing you."

Jace was just about asleep when her phone beeped. Doris had replied.

"Miss you 2. Dinner tomorrow, your place."

Jace put the phone down and drifted off to sleep dreaming about dinner tomorrow night with Doris.

She was having a wonderful dream. She and Doris were naked in bed, there were strawberries and melted chocolate involved and…

"Jace. Jace! Wake up! Jace!"

"What Natalia, what is it?"

"My water broke."

"OK, how far apart are the contractions?"

"5 mintues, maybe less."

"Why didn't you get me sooner?"

"I have been having false labor pains, that's what it felt like. Then my water broke."

"OK, let's get you back in bed. I need to see how far you are dilated."

The power was still out, but Jace had enough light to see. Even if there was no storm and the roads were clear, there would not be enough time to get Natalia to the hospital.

"Natalia, were you planning on a natural childbirth, no drugs? I hope so, because we don't have time to get you to the hospital nor for an ambulance to get here."

"What? No!"

"Natalia, it's OK. Everything is going to be fine, please try to remain calm."

Jace named off a few thing she was going to need. Natalia told her were to find them. She told Natalia she was going to get them; she was going to wake Emma. Jace might need her help and then she was going to call Olivia and for an ambulance. Jace gave Natalia some breathing exercises to do when the next contraction came.

She gathered all the things she needed and took them back to the master bedroom. She opted to call Olivia now.

"This better be important." Olivia answered the phone from being awaken from a deep sleep.

"Hey, Sis! It is. Natalia's gone into labor."

"What? Are you on your way to the hospital, I'll meet you there. I can walk it from here."

"No, Olivia, it's too late, the contractions are to close together and she is almost completely dilated. Your kid is getting a home birth."

"Please Jace; you've got to take care of them. I am on my way."

"No, Olivia we don't have power here. I don't know how the roads are, if power lines are down. You need to stay safe, stay put."

"Natalia is in good hands. I've delivered babies before, one or two were by C-Section. We are fine. Please you don't need to get into an accident or something trying to get out here."

"Alright." Olivia look at her watch, it was just shy of 5am. "As soon as it is light, I am coming to the farmhouse."

"OK, I'll have Emma call with updates, OK."

"Emma, oh my…"

"Don't worry; she is going to be my helper. Just imagine the story she can tell to her baby brother or sister about the night they were born."

That gave Olivia a little comfort, not much, but a little.

"Will you tell Rafe?"

"Yes. I will. Jace you call me, soon with an update."

"I will; bye Sis."

Olivia screams out for Rafe. He comes crashing in to the room.

"What Mom, what?"

"Jace just called, your Ma's gone into labor. They won't make it to the hospital; Jace will be delivering the baby at the farmhouse."

"We gotta go!"

"No, the roads and all the down power lines, it's too dangerous. Believe me I would walk there if I could. But it will be light soon. I'm going to call Frank and see if he can do anything to get us home."

Back at the farmhouse…

Jace had called for the ambulance then went to wake Emma up. Once she was awake and realizes what her Aunt Jace was saying she got really excited that she was going to be able to help. Jace told her that Natalia will be screaming in pain and that this will be normal. She also told her that she may see something that look gross and that she just needed to focus on Natalia and helping her.

The entered the bedroom as Natalia was nearing the end of a contraction. It didn't take long before Natalia was ready to push. Emma stayed up close to Natalia; Natalia was amazed at how much having Emma there comforted her. Then the big one hit and she started bearing down and pushing. Emma was scared, but Jace said that Natalia would do this.

"Good Natalia. Good, I can see the head, you're crowning."

"Emma, give your Ma some ice chips. We need to keep her hydrated since we don't have saline."

Emma did as she was told, Natalia took the chips.

"Jace, another one."

"OK, get ready to push again and we can get the head and maybe the shoulders."

This one lasted longer than the rest, but Natalia was able to pass the head and shoulders.

"Alright, Natalia, one more and the newest edition to the Spencer-Rivera clan will be here. Come one push, Natalia Push!"

That last push, the sound that Ma was making, she looked to be in so much pain, Emma thought. Then Emma watched as she heard a baby start to cry, her Ma was smiling the hugest smile she had ever seen and she was crying, happy tears. How could something that hurt so bad make someone so happy?

"Ha ha, Natalia. You did it!"

Jace was working to cut the umbilical cord and clean the baby. The baby was crying. Good healthy lungs Natalia thought.

"Here ya go, Ma. Meet you new son."

Jace brought the baby boy to Natalia and place him in her arms.

"Jace, thank you! Look at him, he is just so beautiful." Natalia says as she is falling completely in love with her new son.

"Emma, Jellybean, come meet your baby brother." Natalia calls to Emma, motioning her over.

Emma is hesitant. Everything happened so fast, it was loud, it hurt Ma, but Ma is happy. Jace goes over to Emma.

"Em, you just witnessed the miracle of childbirth. It is painful for the mommy, but look, really look at your Ma. Do you see that smile on her face? She is so happy. It's OK; you can go over to her."

Emma slowly moved over, starting at the little baby, her baby brother. Jace took Baby Boy Spencer-Rivera from Natalia; she finished cleaning him, wrapped him in a blanket and placed him in the bassinette. Jace was still working with baby; Emma was up next to Natalia when Natalia called to Jace.

"Jace, I don't feel so good."

Jace's back was to Natalia.

"Well, we need to deliver the placenta."

"I know, but something doesn't feel right."

Jace turns to Natalia and see blood and lots of it. Jace realizes, she hemorrhaging.

TBC

**Teaser: Everything happens for a reason.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 17

Jace has just delivered a beautiful baby boy for Natalia and Olivia. Now Natalia is in distress, losing blood.

"Natalia, we need to lay you down. Emma, help Ma lay down!"

"Jace, I'm…I…"

"Natalia, you're bleeding, I have to stop the bleeding."

"Aunt Jace what's wrong with Ma?"

"Emma, I need you to go into the bath room and bring me clean towels. Then, there on the dresser, that bag, bring it to me. Then I want you to stay with your brother, watch over him. If I need anything more from you I'll ask OK?"

While Jace was giving Emma these instructions, she was able to find the tear; but she needed to deliver the placenta first. If she didn't that could cause an infection or permanent damage. If only Natalia were awake, she could massage her stomach to move the placenta.

"Emma, I need you. Please come over here."

Emma came over quietly, scared.

"Emma, there is something in Ma's tummy that we need to get out. She only needs it when she is carrying a baby. Once the baby is born, she no longer needs it. I need you to push and massage Ma's stomach like this, pushing this way towards me. Have you ever kneaded dough?"

"Like making bread, I help Ma make bread."

"Yes, like that, I want you to knead her stomach but work it this way to me, OK?"

Emma did as she was instructed. Jace kept pressure on the tear. She prayed it did not get any bigger. It may actually be better that Natalia is out other wise she may be pushing to deliver the placenta. It didn't take long and the placenta came.

"OK, Emma you can stop kneading. But I do have something else I need. In this bag, you find a package of needles. I need you to find the smallest one and take it out. Then take the dental floss and pull off two lengths of your arms and thread the needle. Do you know how to knot one end?"

Emma shakes her head yes.

"OK, do that for me."

Emma did as Jace asked and once finished handed the threaded needle to Jace.

"OK, go take a look at your brother and tell me what you see, describe him to me, what movements is he making, make sure he is still wrapped up."

Jace did this in part to know what condition the baby was in and to give Emma something to do.

Jace began stitching the tear, when she was about half way done, she felt good that this would work until the ambulance arrived and she would have the right supplies to work with. She finished quickly and the stitching held. The bleeding had stopped. Natalia's pulse was strong. Good, excellent. She ran to the bathroom and quickly washed her hands, upon entering the room she checked on her nephew. He was perfect. Emma kept watch over him and Jace turned her attention to Natalia. She checked the first aid kit that Natalia told her about, yes…smelling salts. She popped one open and put it under Natalia's nose. It brought her around slowly.

"Natalia, Natalia. It's Jace, open your eyes."

She did.

"Hey, you. You gave me quite a scare."

"What…what happened?"

"You did it. See, over there. Emma is keeping watch over her baby brother. You started to bleed, before the placenta was delivered. With Emma's help, I was able to get the placenta out and stop the bleeding. It will have to be re-stitched once you get to the hospital."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure."

Jace brings the baby boy to Natalia; she is too weak to hold him.

"He's a miracle. I know now the reason you were brought to us and at this time. It was so you could be here for him and for me. If you weren't and Olivia was here, she may have been able to deliver this little man, but handle complications with me. You saved my life tonight, Jace and possibly his life too. Olivia, have you called her?"

"Not since you first went into labor. My hands have been kind of full."

They began to hear sirens in the distance. "Emma will watch the window, when you see the ambulance pull into the drive way will you gone downstairs to meet the paramedics and bring them up here?" Jace asks. Emma goes over to the window and watches.

Jace pulls out her cell phone to dial Olivia, but can't no battery. Without power, Jace did not have anyway to charge it. Just then Emma takes off downstairs.

"My battery is dead."

Natalia reaches to the nightstand for her cell. "Mine too."

Just then Emma has brought the paramedics in. Jace brings them up to speed; one tends to the baby and the other to Natalia along with Jace. They start an IV for fluids and they inspect the tear…so far still holding they decide to leave until they get to the hospital. They transfer Natalia to the gurney and everyone loads in to the ambulance for the ride to Cedars. Emma rides up front in the passenger seat. Jace rides in the back holding her nephew while the other EMT works on Natalia.

"Do either of you have a cell phone? I need to call my sister to let her know she has a son."

The EMT gives her a funny look, but obliges and hands her his phone.

"Olivia Spencer."

"Sis, it's me."

Olivia takes the phone and put it on speaker so Rafe can hear.

"Oh, thank God. Jace what's going on, you have us worried out of our minds."

"We are on our way to Cedars now. You guys will probably beat us there. I'm sorry both our cell phone batteries had died. Sis, it's a boy. You have another son."

"Natalia?"

"She fine, hang on a sec…"

Jace hands the phone to Natalia.

"Hey, I did it."

"Hey Princess, are you OK?"

"I am; I had Jace with me. Everything was under control. I can't wait for you to see him. Olivia, he is perfect."

"I tried to get out there; I even called Frank to see if he could arrange transportation for us. But this storm is really wreaking havoc everywhere. Rafe and I have just left the Beacon; we'll meet you at Cedars. I love you, Natalia. Love you, Ma."

"I love you, both. See you soon."

Natalia gave the phone back to the EMT.

Olivia and Rafe reached Cedars first, and then ran into Rick. He assumed at first that something was wrong with Olivia because she was out of breath. She didn't realize how much they had hurried over from the Beacon. She told him about Jace delivering the baby and that they were on their way in by ambulance. Rick was able to prepare a trauma room and prep for the baby.

No long after the EMTs came in wheeling Natalia in to the trauma room. Jace was carrying the baby and she followed them into trauma. Emma ran over to her Mom.

"Mom, I helped deliver my baby brother."

"I know Jellybean; that is grown up stuff. I want you to tell me all about it, but I need to check on your Ma. Will you stay here with Rafe?"

Rafe reach his hand down for hers.

"Come on, munchkin. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He led them over to the bench to wait.

Olivia moved forward to the trauma room. The EMTs came barreling out with the gurney and headed back out. Olivia stood at the door looking into the window. She saw Natalia awake talking; she glanced to the mobile crib that her son was in. Jace was there talking to another doctor. She slowly pushed the door open. She was barely able to move. All she need was to hear…

"Olivia! Olivia!"

She rushed over to Natalia so quickly.

"Hey Princess!" Olivia said as she leaned down to kiss Natalia.

Just then a nurse brings the baby over to Natalia and places him in her arms.

"Look Olivia. He is perfect; ten tiny little fingers and ten tiny little toes."

"Look at the hair…a full head and dark black hair." Olivia says.

Just then the baby boy opens his mouth wide for a very big yawn.

"Oh, he's had a big day." Natalia says.

"Moms we are going to take Baby Boy Spencer-Rivera and clean up the umbilical cord, do a couple standard tests and then we will take him to the nursery." Rick says.

"Can't you bring him back?" Natalia asks.

"Not yet. We have to get you to the OR. It will be a while before you are in a room. Olivia you can visit with him in the nursery."

"OR, what's wrong? Jace?" Olivia demands.

"Jace will you explain what happened. We really need to take Natalia now." And the nurses and Rick start to move the gurney.

"Wait!"

Olivia stops them and leans over to Natalia. Taking her hands in hers and looks her in the eyes… "I love you. You are going to be fine. We have this wonderful little boy to love and raise along with all of our other kids. I'll be there when you wake up."

Olivia leans in and give Natalia and very long and lingering kiss. "I love you too, Olivia."

And with that, she watched them wheel Natalia out of the room. She turns to Jace.

"There was a problem." Jace starts. "Let's go outside and I'll tell you and Rafe together."

Jace heads out and finds Rafe and Emma. They had just gotten a few seconds to see Natalia before they took her to surgery.

"What's Ma got to have surgery for?" Rafe asks.

"Jace was just about to tell me." Olivia says.

"Natalia woke me up during the night. She had been having what she thought was false labor pains; but it wasn't, it was the real thing. She realized that when her water broke. Everything went fine, it was a by the book delivery. I was working with the baby, settling him in the bassinet when Natalia called to me that she wasn't feeling quite right. I knew we still had to deliver the placenta and I told her that. She said again, that something wasn't right; when I turned to her, I saw that she was bleeding…a lot. She had a tear. I found it and was able to put pressure on it. But I couldn't do anything else until we had delivered the placenta. It had to come out first. With Emma's help massaging her Ma's tummy we were able to deliver it. Then I was able to stitch the tear to stop the bleeding until we got to the hospital and it could be repaired correctly."

"Stitched with what?" Rafe asks.

"A needle and dental floss." The words came from Emma's mouth before Jace could answer.

"Yes, Em. You made a very good surgical assistant." Jace replies.

Natalia was not in surgery long. Rick came to the nursery to tell Olivia that she could go sit with Natalia now. Olivia gave her son back to the pediatric nurse and said good bye for now. Rafe had taken Emma to the cafeteria.

Olivia was at Natalia's beside. She had pulled the chair close to the bed. She had taken Natalia's hand in hers and held it to her cheek. She laid her hand back down and laid her forehead on top of Natalia's hand and proceeded to drop off to sleep. It was Natalia that woke her up.

"Hey…wake up sleepy head. I'm the one that just had a baby."

Olivia came to, tears started to flow.

"No, why are you crying. Everything's OK, the baby is fine, I'm fine."

Olivia stood up and leaned over to Natalia.

"I could have lost you tonight. If it weren't for Jace…I don't think I could survive losing you."

Olivia dropped her head to lie on Natalia's chest. Natalia began stroking her hair.

"Sshh. It's OK. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Olivia, you know me. I truly believe things happen for a reason. I believe that it was God's will that Jace came into our lives now at this point in time, just so she was here on this night not only to bring our son into the world, but to make sure that I was going to be here to see him grow up."

They stayed in the position for a while. Then Natalia shifted in the hospital bed and invited Olivia to join her. She did. They had been resting comfortably for a while when a nurse brought the baby back in.

"Would you like to try to feed him?" She asks.

Olivia gets up from the bed. Natalia adjusts her gown and takes the baby from the nurse. She places him for his mouth to find her breast and he does take it and begins eating.

After he finishes, she hands him to Olivia while she repositions her gown.

"So we never did decide completely on a name." Olivia offers.

"I would like part of his name to be Gus, Augustino." Natalia suggests.

"I'm good with that. That could be from you. Then I pick his other name and that would be from me. What do you think?" Olivia replies.

"Well, I guess that depends on the name you choose, if I like it or not." Natalia jokes.

"I'm not to fond of some of the Spencer names, but I still would like something that ties him to me, you know?"

"I do. Have you come up with something?"

"I have but I don't know if you'll like it."

"Try me."

"You know how you always complement me on my green eyes?"

"Yes, I love your eyes. They are the most beautiful color of jade green that I have ever seen. You do so much to me with your eyes. They were the first thing that physically attracted me to you. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No, you never have."

"Well, they were/are."

"So how do your eyes relate to our new born son's name?"

"Jaden. Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera. He would go by Jaden. What do you think?"

Olivia comes close to Natalia, so that they can both gaze at their son.

"Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera. Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera. Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera." Natalia repeated it several times.

"Yes, I like it, I love it. Jaden it is."

Just then the door opens and Jace comes in.

"Hey, how are we doing?"

"Fine." Natalia replies. "He's eaten; he went straight for the breast."

"Just like a man." Olivia adds.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"Yes, Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera." Natalia replies.

"Jaden in reference to Olivia's green eyes and Augustino after Gus."

"I like it. Good choice. Well, there are a couple of visitors outside who would like to see you and their brother. Shall I bring them in?"

"Yes, please." Replies Natalia.

Jace opens the door and lets Emma and Rafe in. They each give hugs to the moms and then they stare at their new baby brother.

"What his name, Ma?" Emma asks.

"Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera. Jaden in reference to Olivia's green eyes and Augustino after Gus. He'll go by Jaden."

"I like Ma. Jaden is cool and I think Dad would like this little guy being named after him. What do you think, munchkin?"

"I like it too." Emma says as she throws her arms around Natalia.

TBC

**More Joris and Sam's visit**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 18

After some family bonding, Jace shoos Rafe and Emma out to give Natalia some time to rest. Jaden was now in a crib in his Ma's room. Natalia was close to drifting off. Jace pointed at the door to Olivia, signaling that she was leaving. Olivia followed her out the door.

"Jace, wait a sec."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't had a chance…the chance to thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Just doing what I do."

"Jace, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her. She could have died last tonight. I never been much of a believer in a higher power, but I have to agree with Natalia on this one. I truly believe that you were brought to us, now so you would be the one to deliver Jaden and save Natalia. Not only did I find my sister, but you are our guardian angle."

Jace steps closer to Olivia and open her arms to hug her which Olivia gladly accepts.

"Sis, do you know how much I enjoy saying that? Sis, you and your family have brought so much to my life and Connor's. Don't get me wrong, my step dad's family is great, but to know that I have a sister and a brother, extended family. I feel like I belong again and I haven't felt that way since Becca. In my opinion, you are the one that saved me."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you; repay you for what you did last night." Olivia says as they pull out of the hug.

"Just name the next one after me and we'll call it even. I'm going to head back to your house and clean up the mess and then I'll be back at the Beacon. Call me if you need anything."

Olivia smiled as Jace walked away and she returned to Natalia.

Jace did head over to the farmhouse. Rafe and Emma were in the kitchen. Rafe helped with the cleanup. Thankfully that they got it done quickly, Jace sprang for pizza for them before heading back to the Beacon.

By the time she got back to the Beacon, power had been restored. She noticed her message light blinking. She played the message.

"Jace, it's Doris. I never heard back from my last text about dinner tonight. Are you alright? Please call."

Jace checked her watch it was near 8pm. She decided to go ahead and return Doris' call before taking a shower.

"Doris, hey it's Jace. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. We had a big night at the farmhouse. Long story, but Jaden Spencer-Rivera is in the house now. I'm going to shower and crash. I'll call ya later."

And with that Jace began shedding her clothes and headed for the shower.

Once Doris got Jace's message, she made a few pointed phone calls and got the gist of the story surrounding the arrival of one Jaden Spencer-Rivera. Doris called ahead to the Beacon, placed an order for room service since it sounded as thought Jace had not eaten anything; then upon arrival managed to talk the desk clerk into giving her a key to Jace's room. When she entered the room, clothes left a trail to the bathroom which she picked up. She turned down the bed, lit several candles and dimmed the lights. Room service knocked and she let them in. She took a few minutes to arrange the setting and waited.

Jace wasn't sure how long she had been in the shower, but it felt so good; the heat and the water peppering her body. Finally, after she felt as though she was a shriveled prune she exited the shower; toweled off, brushed her hair and teeth and pulled on her robe. When she opened the door, it seemed darker than it was; as she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Doris and the setting.

"Hey?"

"Hi. I hope you don't mind. Your message sounded as though you could use some relaxation and pampering?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm so exhausted, I don't know if I'll be good company tonight."

"I'll take my chances. Come eat something."

"OK"

Jace walked to the table and sat. She didn't realize just how hungry she was until the first bite of food reached her tongue. Over the meal, she relayed to Doris the events that transpired the night before.

"But Nataila is OK?"

"Yes, once she got to the hospital, they repaired the tear properly."

"And little Jaden?"

"He's doing just fine. I'm sorry we couldn't have the date you had intended tonight; but I am fading pretty fast here."

"No, no problem. We can do it another night."

"Would you mind, if I moved over to the bed; I can barely hold my head up."

"No, go ahead. I'll take the cart into the hallway."

Doris headed to the door with the room service cart and put it outside. When she turned around, she saw that Jace had gone over to the chest of doors and pulled out a pair of PJs. Then she watched as Jace dropped her robe; Jace was completely nude. She put on a pair of panties and then pulled the pajama pants on. As she turned around to face Doris she was pulling the pajama top down. Doris caught a quick glance at Jace's breasts. She was frozen at the door, unable to move.

"Doris."

"Doris?"

"Huh, oh what? Yes."

"You OK."

"Yes, yes. I am fine."

Jace then climbed into bed and settle in.

"Doris come join me for a while…till I fall asleep, OK?"

Doris slowly moved over to the bed. She kicked off her heels and lay down on top of the covers, but was semi propped up on the pillows and her arm. She was on her side facing Jace.

Jace pushed up and leaned forward to Doris and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that since the last time I saw you." Jace said.

"You have?"

"Oh yes."

Doris slid down to be more aligned with Jace's body and she leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and was much more intense. Doris pulled away.

"I should really let you get some sleep."

"Not yet. One more kiss, please?"

They both leaned forward; their lips touching gently. Then Jace pushed her tongue forward and Doris opened her mouth to accept. They kissed deeply. Doris slowly rolled Jace onto her back and Doris moved almost on top of Jace. They continued kissing like this for several more minutes. Doris broke away.

"You really need to get some sleep."

Doris shifted her body around so that she could embrace Jace with Jace's head laid on her chest. Jace was asleep in minutes. Once she was in a deep sleep, Doris got up and pulled a t-shirt from Jace's drawers. She changed into just her panties and the t-shirt and she crawled back into bed with Jace. Throughout the night they had moved in and out of several positions.

Jace was the first to wake. She was on her side facing the bathroom; she felt something, a weight behind her in bed. There was an arm draped over her side and clutching her stomach. She moved her head slightly to see that it was Doris. She had stayed the night. She rolled over to face Doris who was waking up from the movement.

"Morning." Jace said.

"Good morning." Doris replied.

"You stayed the night?"

"It felt good to have you asleep in my arms. I didn't want that feeling to end."

Jace looked down Doris' body and realized she had on her t-shirt.

"I hope you don't mind…about that either? That I stayed and that I borrowed a t-shrit."

"Not at all Doris, not at all." She said as she leaned forward for a proper good morning kiss.

The kissing was getting more intense with each breath. Jace was now mostly on top of Doris, her leg lay in between Doris'. Jace's hand which hand been up at Doris' neck had slowly made its way down her chest to find Doris's breast. Jace cupped it and then began to massage it. Doris was moaning in pleasure. Jace then moved her hand to Doris' stomach and reached under the shirt. Gripping Doris' skin every second or so, Jace's hand made its way back up to Doris' breast. The massaging was more intense since Jace was now working with skin on skin. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. When Jace's hand move away from the breast heading down to Doris' now wet core, she grabbed Jace's hand to stop her and broke from their kiss.

"No." Doris said barely above a whisper.

"No, I thought you want to? You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Jace replied softly.

"Oh, I want to, believe me, I sooo want to, but I want to really enjoy this and take our time with it. I want to spend the whole day in bed making love to you. But look at the time. We would barely be finished and I would have to rush out of here to go home to shower and change before going to work. And you've got family stuff to deal with this morning." Doris adds.

"OK, so what? When? Jace asks.

"I can clear my schedule for Friday. I can come over Thursday night. We can have our date that was sooo rudely interrupted by the storm and little Jaden's arrival. Are you scheduled to work Thursday or Friday?"

Jace turns to the night stand and grabs her phone. She checks her schedule.

"I'm on Wednesday night and then not again until Saturday night. So, yes. Thursday/Friday works for me."

Doris leans over and begins kissing Jace again. They spent the next half hour or so make out and controlling themselves to not go to far. Doris then redressed in her clothes from the night before. She and Jace had a long good bye at the door before she left. Jace showered and ordered breakfast, then headed over to Cedars to check on Jaden and Natalia.

Jace stopped by the nursery first. Jaden was there. He had a good night. The nurse said she was just about to take him to his Ma for feeding. Jace asked if she could take him and the nurse agreed. The nurse saw Jace to Natalia's door and opened it for Jace. When Jace entered, Natalia was asleep. Olivia was on the bed next to her. Someone, a nurse probably, had covered them with a blanket. Jace went to Olivia first.

"Sis. Sis." Jace said quietly rubbing her hand on Olivia's upper arm.

Olivia started to stir.

"Sis. Olivia, wake up." Jace said.

"Mmph."

"Olivia, it's time to get up."

"What?"

"Look who is wide awake and want to see his moms."

Olivia had come to. She moves from Natalia, out from under the blanket and drops her legs to the floor. She takes in a deep breath, rises and then stretches and yawns.

"Good morning, mom." Jace says.

"Morning."

Olivia then steps forward to Jace, places a hand to the back of Jaden's head. She leans forward and gives him a light kiss on the forehead."

"Good morning, my precious little boy."

"What time is it?" Olivia asks as she takes Jaden from her sister.

"A little before 8am. This fellow is ready for breakfast, do you want to wake Natalia."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Can I get you something for breakfast?"

"No, the nurse will bring me a tray with Natalia's; but you think you can score me a cup of coffee?"

"Absolutely, I'll be right back."

As Jace leaves, Olivia starts to wake Natalia.

"Natalia. Natalia."

"Natalia. Wake up. Your son is ready for breakfast." Olivia says as she leans down to kiss Natalia on the cheek."

Natalia wakes up and opens her eyes to see Olivia holding their son. A smile comes across her face.

"Morning Princess."

"Morning."

Olivia leans back down to Natalia. This time it is a kiss on the lips.

"Look who I have and I believe he is ready for breakfast."

Natalia gets situated and then takes Jaden from Olivia and he begins nursing. A few minutes later Jace returns with two big cups of coffee for her and Olivia.

"Morning Natalia."

"Good morning."

"How was the rest of your evening after you left here." Olivia asks.

"It was fine. Got your bedroom and bathroom room cleaned up with Rafe's help; then went back to the Beacon. I had planned to shower and crash for the night. When I got out of the shower, there was a certain mayor waiting on me with dinner. It was probably a good thing that I ate. It wasn't long before I was sacked out; but the good long night's sleep sooo helped."

They continued to visit while back at the farmhouse, Rafe got Emma off to school. He had stopped by on his way to class to check on his Ma and his baby brother. He timed it right Jaden was with his moms in their room. Natalia had started nursing him again. It was nearing lunchtime when Rick stopped by.

Good almost afternoon ladies." He said entering the room. "Look who I found roaming the halls." Rick holds the door open for them to enter.

"Sammy!" Olivia exclaimed as she ran into her brother's arms. They hugged as he picked her up off the floor.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 19

"Hey, Liv."

"Oh, Sam, I've missed you."

"Me, too."

They pull apart from their hug.

"So, I understand that I have new family to meet." He asks.

"Yes, you do."

Jace stands up from the chair she was sitting in as Olivia brings Sam over."

"Sam, this is our sister, Jace. Jace this is your little brother Sam."

Jace holds her hand out for a hand shake.

"Uh uh." Sam says rejecting the hand shake in favor of a hug as he wraps his arms around Jace.

"It's so great to finally meet you. I can't wait to get to know you better and my nephew. I hope to meet him this trip."

"Well, see. I'm hoping he might get to come up this weekend. He has his own new nephew to meet." Jace says as she gives a head nod to Natalia and Jaden, who has now finished his lunch.

Sam leaves Jace's embrace and steps over to Natalia and Jaden. He leans down to Natalia and kisses her forehead.

"Hey, mom." He says.

"Hi, Sam."

"So let me get a good look at my nephew." He says reaching to Jaden and lightly picking up his hand and playing with his fingers.

"So what happened? What's his name? Rafe and I have been playing phone tag, basically all I got was that you had the baby, it was not an ideal birth, but everyone was OK now?"

"His name is Jaden Augustino Spencer-Rivera. We are going to call him by Jaden." Natalia says as she hands Jaden to his Uncle Sam.

"Hello, Jaden. I'm your Uncle Sam."

Olivia, Natalia and Jace recount the events of Jaden's birth to Sam.

"Wow, thank goodness you were there Jace." Said Sam.

"That's what we've been saying." Olivia adds.

"So what is the plan, how long before you'll be discharged?" Sam asks.

"Probably sometime tomorrow." Jace says.

"I'll have at least a week that I can stay here. Liv, anything I can do to help you guys out?" Sam asks.

"Nothing that I can think of, we have the nursery ready and all that. Honestly, Sam just you being here is enough. Plus you've got to catch up and get to know Jace." Said Olivia.

"True." Sam adds.

"Why don't you go to the Beacon and check in. I'll call and let them know you are coming. And then you and Jace can spend some time together." Suggests Olivia.

"OK, sounds good. Jace care to join me for lunch? We can swing by the Beacon and check in and then we can go to Company. I am sooooo jonesing for Buzz Burger."

"Oh, a Buzz Burger sounds wonderful!" Natalia exclaims.

"We can bring you guys lunch back…if we can get it passed the nurses station." Says Sam.

"I think I can help with that." Adds Jace.

Before they leave, Sam takes several photos of Jaden and the happy family with his phone. Jace and Sam head to the Beacon and check him in; then they headed over to Company for lunch. Buzz greeted them when they arrived.

"Sam Spencer, oh my gosh, how are you?"

"Hey, Buzz, I'm good. Have you seen my new nephew, Jaden? Sam asks as he shows Buzz a photo from his phone."

"Personally, not yet. Oh, he is a handsome fellow. Hello, Jace. How's the hero today?"

"Buzz, please. I was doing what I do."

"Table for two?"

"Please." Replies Sam.

They place their order for lunch. Sam and Jace are talking and getting to know each other. They had previously spoken some by phone but mostly via email. About halfway through the meal, they placed the to go order for Natalia and Olivia.

"So, Olivia told me the last time I spoke to her that you were seeing someone. Anyone I know?" Sam asks.

"Uh…maybe. She's still in the closet, but…" Jace started to reply but then stopped when she noticed Doris enter the restaurant.

"It's not like I live here. Who am I gonna tell?" Sam inquires. His back is to the door, so he did not notice Jace's eyes shift to Doris when she walked in.

Doris noticed Jace when she first walked in and gave a very inquiring look to Jace as to who she was dining with. Doris didn't wait long before venturing over to Jace and Sam's table. When Jace see Doris approach, she stands. Doris extends her arms for a hug which Jace returns.

"Jace, how's baby Jaden? Oh hello, I don't think we've met." Doris addresses to Sam.

"Doris. Jaden is fine, doing well. This is Sam, mine and Olivia's brother. Sam, this is Doris Wolfe, the mayor of Springfield."

"Why hello, Sam Spencer. I know your sisters are glad to have you home."

"Mayor Wolfe, the pleasure is mine."

"So how long will you be in town?'

"At least a week. I hope to spend time with Liv and the family as well as get to know my sister, Jace here."

"Well, I hate to mingle and rush off. I need to get back to the office. Sam it was nice to meet you. Jace, I'll call you later."

"It was nice to meet you, Mayor." Sam says as Doris is walking away.

"Bye Doris." Adds Jace.

"So you know the Mayor." Asks Sam.

"Olivia and Natalia introduced me."

"You were about to tell me who your secret girlfriend is?"

"It's…"

Just then Buzz brings the to go order.

"Thanks Buzz. We are ready to go, so if you could bring the check." Jace says.

"No can do. Your money is no good here." Said Buzz as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we can go." Adds Jace.

When they get back to the room, Olivia and Natalia practically inhale the food. Jace and Sam also brought them milkshakes as a treat. Jace stepped out to check on a patient.

"So, I've been trying to get out of Jace who her girlfriend is. We kept getting interrupted at Company first by the mayor and then by Buzz."

Olivia and Natalia looked to each other at the mention of the mayor.

"What, what did I say? Seriously, who am I gonna tell. Jace said she was still in the closet. Come on, Liv."

Olivia looks back to Natalia and takes a deep breath. Sam is anticipating that Olivia is going to tell him.

"It's…it's better if it comes from Jace." Olivia says.

"You not going to tell me are you?"

"Not this time Sammy."

Just then the hospital room door opens…

"Ava, Ava sweetie!" Olivia says as she goes to Ava with arms spread wide for a hug.

"Mom, hey. I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have missed you. Oh, you look good. I'm so glad you made it."

"I got lucky and got a 6am flight this morning; the lay over delayed me some, but I'm here. Where's my little brother?"

"He's in the nursery. I'll go get him. You say hi to Sam and Natalia." Olivia says.

Ava gives Sam a big hug and then goes to Natalia and hugs her as well.

"Are you OK, really OK?" Ava asks Natalia.

"I am. Jace took care of me, she saved me."

"I can't wait to meet my new aunt."

"She should be back shortly; she went to check on a patient." Said Sam.

Olivia returned first with baby Jaden. They brought Ava up to speed on everything that happened and why they named Jaden. Ava was holding him and greeting him when Jace walked in. She was on her cell phone.

"OK, I miss you too. I will. Alright, I'll call you later. Bye." Was the side of the conversation that everyone heard.

"Was that the mystery girlfriend, Jace?" Asks Sam.

"Maybe, little brother."

Ava hands Jaden to Natalia as Olivia speaks to Jace.

"Jace, I'd like you to meet our oldest daughter, Ava. Ava this is Jace."

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you. Mom's told me a lot about you."

"Same here."

Rick comes in to check on the patient.

"OK, no, this is too many people in here. I'm sorry. If Natalia wants to be released tomorrow, she is going to need her rest. Everybody out, except the wife. Olivia you can stay."

"Ava do you want to stay at the farmhouse or at the Beacon?" Olivia asks.

"Probably would be best if I stay at the Beacon. Don't you think?"

"OK, I'll call and let them know you are coming."

"Thanks, mom." Ava says as she hugs her mom.

Everyone files out. Sam offers to take Ava to the Beacon seeing as he has rented a car. He and Ava reach the Beacon at the same time as Jace on her motorcycle. They all walk in together. Jace lingers a bit at the front desk with Sam and Ava as Ava is checking in. She then heads up to her room. The desk clerk gives Ava a room on the same floor as Jace. Sam decides to see her to her room. As they exit the elevator, Sam and Ava catch a glimpse of Jace and Doris entering Jace's room.

"I think I just figured out who my sister's girldfriend is." Sam says.

"The Mayor?!?!" Replies a startled Ava.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter 20 

"I'm so glad you said I could come by today." Doris says to Jace as they enter her hotel room.

"Sure. You know I am glad to see you." Jace replies.

Doris dropped her bag and jacket on the couch as Jace hung her jacket in the closet. Afterwards, Jace walked over to Doris and promptly placed a very passionate kiss to her lips. As she pulled away she said, "see how glad I am to see you?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"So, what's up? You sounded, I don't know, a bit different on the phone." Asks Jace.

Doris leads Jace to the bed and they both sit. Doris takes her hands in hers and looks in her eyes and says "I realized something last night."

"OK, this sounds serious?"

"All of my previous relationships, if you can even call them that, were just in the moment. I never looked beyond the casual fling…until now. What I feel for you, I've never felt that way about anyone before. Last night, just sleeping with you in my arms meant more to me than I ever thought it would. I want to take that chance and see where this goes and I know for me, for us to have that chance, I know I am going to have to come out to Ashlee."

"Are you sure? That is huge."

"I already did."

"What? When?"

"Earlier today. I knew that if I were ever to move forward and have a life, a real life beyond a job and my daughter; I was going to have to come out. I want to share my life, my home, my bed with someone. I realized, I truly had no choice."

"So what happened? How did she take it?"

"She already suspected. She said that somewhere in the back of her mind, the thought that I might be gay, lingered. She figured that I would tell her when I was ready. She asked me why now I had decided to come out. And I told her that I had met someone, a wonderful woman I cared very much for and that I wanted to be able to share her with my daughter and not hide it, not anymore."

"Wow. Congratulations! I guess." Jace said while giving Doris a big hug. "I am so very proud of you, Doris. With you daughter's acceptance and your friends support, it will be easier when more people find out."

Jace pulled out of the hug and stared intently into Doris' eyes. She leaned in slowly and lightly pressed her lips to the Doris'. It was a slow yet, very deep and passionate kiss. Once they separated, they both seemed to be catching their breath.

"I'm not looking forward to it…the repercussions. I may very well be asked to resign as Mayor."

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if you did. You can go back into private practice; be your own boss and take the cases you want to take."

"True."

"So where do you want to start?"

"Well, I'm not planning on announcing it to the world. I thought I would tell your sister and her family. And I thought we could start being seen in public and sort of just let it go from there. If I am asked, I won't deny that I am dating you. That is what we are doing isn't it?"

"Oh, most definitely." Jace says as she leans in for another kiss.

The kiss gets more intense and Jace pushes Doris back on the bed. She then moves to Doris' neck and slowly snakes her hand down Doris' chest across her breast to her waist line. She pulls the blouse from Doris' skirt and slowly brings her hand back to Doris' breast. She begins massaging it through her bra. She reaches up to the shoulder and pulls the strap down to expose the breast. She pinches the nipple and twists it between her fingers. Doris reaches her hand up to Jace's and stops her.

"What's wrong?" Asks Jace.

Doris pushes back up to a seated position on the bed, Jace does the same.

"I just came out to Ashlee a few hours ago, although she is fine with it, still all the emotion that I went through to find the courage to do that; you could say that I am emotionally spent today. I want you; I want to make love with you. But I want to be there, 100%, no baggage; I only want to focus on you and have nothing else on my mind. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, yes it does. I know we'll be together, whether it is today, tomorrow or next week; it will happen. So what do you say we get this dating in public thing underway? Dinner and then we can swing by the hospital and tell Olivia and Natalia the big 'news'?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

Doris had suggested Towers, so Jace took a moment to change clothes to something a little more appropriate and then they headed out. They had a quiet dinner, surprisingly no interruptions; usually Doris is good for at least one Mayoral interruption, but not tonight. After they finished they headed over to the hospital; they found Olivia lying next to Natalia on the hospital bed. Olivia was awake, but Natalia was asleep. Jaden was in the nursery.

When Olivia got up from the bed to greet Jace and Doris, Natalia stirred.

"Hey everyone." Natalia said.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Said Jace.

"That's OK. Olivia would you ask the nurse to bring Jaden in?"

Olivia stepped out and was back rather quickly.

"I'm glad we found you both here. Doris has some news to share." Said Jace as she pushes Doris a step closer to Olivia (who is back standing at Natalia's side) and Natalia."

"Oh what's that Doris?" Asks Olivia.

Doris looks to Jace and Jace gives a head nod, she looks back to Olivia and Natalia. She takes in a deep breath and says, "I've decided to come out."

Natalia's mouth drops open. Olivia is the only one to speak.

"Really? Really tell the whole world and everything?" Says Olivia as she places her hand under Natalia's mouth and pushes it closed.

"I've already told Ashlee. She is accepting of it."

"Wow." Says Natalia.

"I'm proud of you Doris, really I am. So why do it now?" Asks Olivia.

"You might say I never had a reason to before." Doris replies as she reaches for Jace's hand.

"So you're out?" Asks Natalia.

"Well, I'm not going to shout it from the roof tops, but if I am asked, I won't deny it. Olivia, I really like your sister, a lot. I've never felt like this about anyone, ever before. I want to see where it goes. I knew that staying in the closet could potentially cost me a chance to have a meaningful relationship with Jace. I want that chance more than I want to stay in the closet."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Doris." Says Natalia.

Just then the nurse comes in with Jaden and she hands him to Natalia. They continue visiting for a while when Sam, Ava, Rafe and Emma come in. They had been at Company for supper and they all wanted to say good night to their moms and new baby brother. After everyone has filed in, Sam notices Jace and Doris holding hands. He gives Ava a light nudge and head nods towards them. Jace noticed the exchange.

"So brother dear, you wanted to know who my girlfriend is?" Jace says. She pauses a moment then raises her and Doris' hands up to showing them holding hands with fingers intertwined.

"I knew it! See, Ava I was right." Sam exclaims.

"So you and the Mayor. OK. I didn't see that coming. Does Ashlee know?" Rafe adds as he points back and forth between them.

"Yes, Rafe, Ashlee knows and she is OK with it." Doris replies.

"Well, Sis we are going to get out of here and let you visit with the kids. We just wanted to stop by and share Doris' news. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." Jace says.

As they leave everyone gathers around Jaden. Doris and Jace leave the hospital walking hand in hand. The head back to the Beacon and they spend a little while on the sofa making out; neither pushing to take things any further. Doris then decides is it time for her to leave. They have a long good bye at the door. Jace decides that a little self gratification is in order and then opts for a long hot bath before turning in for the night.

The next morning, first thing after waking up, Jace called Doris to makes plans for lunch. She then arranged for Connor to come up for the weekend. He would arrived Friday night and stay till Sunday night. She showered, had breakfast then headed to the hospital. Once there, Olivia and Natalia told her that she and Jaden were being released this afternoon. Jace then stopped by her office to follow up on some patients' charts before leaving to meet Doris for lunch. They met at Company. When Jace arrived, Doris was there. Doris stood and wrapped her arms around Jace for a very long hug.

"Hey." Said Jace.

"Hey, yourself." Replied Doris.

"So, Natalia and Jaden are being released this afternoon." Jaden informs Doris.

"Oh wonderful! I know they will be glad to be home and can really start enjoying Jaden. Said Doris.

Just then, unexpectedly, Ashlee comes in with Daisy and Christina. Ashlee excuses herself to go speak to Doris.

"Hey, mom."

"Hello, sweetheart. Ashlee, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Dr. Jace Bolton. Jace, this is my daughter Ashlee."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ashlee says as she extends her hand to greet Jace and then takes a seat at the table. "So, you're the reason my mom finally decided to come out? What's it like dating the mayor?"

Just then there is a loud crash right behind Ashlee at their table and food flying every where. Apparently, that was the moment Buzz had approached their table with their lunch order.

"Um, I'm…I'm sorry…I just…Let me get this cleaned up and reorder your food." Buzz says as he quickly piled everything on the tray and left back to the kitchen. One of the bus boys came by with a mop to clean up the rest of the mess.

"Oh, that was fun. Got to go, we are headed to the mall, Daisy just needed to pick up her paycheck. Dr. Bolton, we'll get to know each other later." Ashlee says as she gets up.

"I'd like that Ashlee. I'd like you to meet my son, Connor too."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Ashlee leaves with Daisy and Christina. Buzz then slowly approaches their table, this time carrying nothing.

"Ladies, I'm sorry for the mess and the delay on your order. It's just, well…"

"I threw you, did I, Buzz?"

"Just a little, maybe? Oh, hell Doris. What do you expect when someone hears something like that?" Buzz exclaims.

"Buzz, I'm not hiding who I am anymore. That is not the way I want to spend the rest of my life. Ashlee is fine with it and her opinion is the only one that matters."

"No, no, it's fine, it's just, will a bit of the shock, I guess. So wait, are you two…are you dating?" He asks.

"Well, he finally got a clue." Doris says jokingly to Jace. "Yes, Buzz, we are dating." Doris adds.

"OK, I'm going to check on your order. It's on the house by the way."

As he leaves, Jace and Doris bust out laughing. Doris then tells Jace, "As soon as Buzz tells Blake that I am gay and dating Olivia Spencer-Rivera's long lost sister, it will spread like wildfire through this town and that's a good thing."

Buzz brings their lunch, the enjoy it and discuss what they are going to do on their date tomorrow night.

**The End.**


End file.
